Somehow United
by falling out of bed
Summary: The Fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins are stuck in a forest after some misfortune. Each one wants their own way but in the end there is only one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – The Beginning

Harry lay awake in his bed for hours on end. Just a month ago Cedric Diggory, a seventh year Hufflepuff student was killed by Voldemort and Harry only escaped, almost killed. The thought of Cedric's lifeless body still taunted him. Why was he still alive? Why was Cedric dead, not him? Cedric had done nothing wrong to Voldemort and yet he was killed. Maybe anyone who was close or knew Harry was endangered? Does that mean that his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were in danger because they were his friends? Possibly yes. Harry knew Voldemort would go to any lengths to capture, torture and kill Harry for his own pleasure and revenge.

Putting his glassed back on he looked at the clock, three in the morning. Harry was having the worst time at putting it past that Cedric was dead.

After many weeks and now following into the month of August, Harry was fifteen years old. His birthday was long forgotten by his aunt and uncle whereas his friends remembered and sent him birthday presents, gifts and cakes. Breakfast, lunch and dinner, he was only allowed to eat food that would probably kill him. It seemed that another summer was gone to waste… that was until he heard a knocking on the front door. He ran towards the stairs and listened intently. Who would be knocking at this time of hour? The sound of his uncle's footsteps was heard, the sound of the door opened and voices talking.

'… what d'ya mean? Harry Potter!' said the first voice. It was a boy's voice, around Harry's age he supposed.

'There is no Harry Potter here! Leave!' Uncle Vernon shouted.

'How stupid is that, you frikin mik! There's a Harry Potter here!'

'NO THERE ISN'T!' his uncle bellowed. He could hear the front door slam close and his uncle cursing walking upstairs. Who would know Harry was living here besides Hagrid, Sirius and the Weasleys? 'You boy! Donwstairs now!' Uncle Vernon was standing in the doorway with a very deadly look, he was in trouble.

Following his bulky uncle downstairs to the living room he saw the rest of the Dursleys there. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were sitting on the couch looking very frightened. His uncle stopped and turned around glaring at him. 'So… a boy called me a 'frikin mik' hmm? Whatever that is… you, boy, are grounded for the rest of your time here and forever! You won't be getting back to that cursed school of – ' However his sentence was cut short when a figure popped in from the fireplace. He was dusting his black robes off. The boy had black hair, well tanned, tall but skinny almost like Harry except for the fact of his eyes. The boy had crystal blue eyes that made Harry shiver as though he was being enclosed by ice.

'Sorry but I had to find another way in if you closed the door on me' the boy said. He turned to Harry then showed him his hand, 'Name's Tom Riddle – oh no, not that Tom Riddle, just a different guy 'kay?' Harry stared at the boy open mouthed, lost for words. It appeared his uncle was the same, just staring at Tom.

'Oh – hi, I'm, yeah Harry…' Harry said shaking his hand.

Uncle Vernon swelled up as though he was ready to explode, but then – a pop was heard and another figure stepped out. She was tall and skinny like Tom, brown haired with blonde streaks going down, beautiful tanned skin and had brown eyes. Harry now was staring completely soundless at her… the only thing he can register was that she looked as beautiful or maybe more then Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker.

'Hi I'm Michelle Beaucherie,' the girl said shaking Harry's hand.

Harry nodded dumbly. It looked as though his brain was fizzed out and that he couldn't think at all but he finally managed his voice, 'W-what are you? – Who're you two? What are you doing here?' Harry shot a side-glance at his uncle, aunt and cousin whom looking quite terrified. He hadn't notice that they were now huddled up in the corner behind the couch.

'True,' Tom started, 'we're from Canada, just moved over a few weeks ago! We'll be at Hogwarts together though!'

'Yeah, we came over to say hi but really… we're here to tell you to start packing your bags now,' Michelle added. 'The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore told us to fetch you for the rest of the summer! Isn't that great?'

Harry nodded excitedly. He would be leaving the Dursleys for the rest of the summer! But then another thought struck him; can he trust these two? 'How do I know I can trust you? I've never met you until today!'

Tom pulled out a folded piece of parchment in hands and gave it to Harry. Unfolding the parchment it read:

Dear Tom,

As a favor, I would like to ask you and your friend to go to the Dursley's house and pick up Harry for us. The Dursleys' address is Number Four Private Drive, good luck!

From,

Rubeus Hagrid

Well that was enough for Harry. He would be leaving the Dursleys and spend the rest of his summer with Tom and Michelle! This seemed to good to be true so he pinched himself hard on the leg and winced. Tom noticed this and gave him a puzzled look but left him be. 'So hurry up and pack your bags Harry 'cause you're movin' out today!' Not wasting another second, Harry ran up the stairs and began packing his clothes and school items. After ten minutes he was ready with his luggage in one hand and Hedwig's cage in the other.

'Alright let's – '

'Wait a minute there boy!' Uncle Vernon said. Harry jumped and noticed that his uncle was standing up. He almost forgot that the Dursleys were still around. 'You're not going anywhere! I'm gonna – ' But he was cut off when Tom raised his wand as a warning. His uncle fell back in the corner with his wife and son.

'Alright, let's go!' Tom said. 'We're going by Floo powder though so just say 'Riddler Racket' right?'

Harry nodded as Tom picked up the substance and tossed it into the fire. Green flames erupted in the fireplace; Michelle stepped into the fireplace first and shouted 'Riddler Racket!' then with a whoosh of a fire she disappeared.

'Well Harry, off you go with your luggage,' Tom said handing Harry his luggage and Hedwig's cage. 'I'll be last 'kay?' Harry nodded, stepped into the fire and shouted 'Riddler Racket!' The scene before him fizzed out; he had his elbows tucked in because he felt as though he was being sucked in somewhere. Then he felt a THUD. Straightening himself up his jaw dropped. He was looking at a huge living room. Beside that there was the kitchen that was ten times the size of the Dursleys' and a diner table side to it. After a short while a voice called to him. Looking around he noticed that there were two adults and Michelle standing around.

'Hello there Harry,' the women said.

Whoosh! Turning around he found Tom facing him. 'Oh good you made it! I thought you might've been lost – oh hi Mum, Dad,' Tom said waving to them in the background. 'That's my Mum and Dad, they're Muggles like you aunt and uncle.'

'You mean you're Muggle-born?' Harry asked surprised.

'No. Parents are dead,' Tom said shortly. Harry suddenly realized that he seemed mortally wounded by this and that bringing this up was like reliving his worst fear. Pursuing the subject was a bad idea.

'H-how? – Who? Was it Voldemort?' Harry asked. To his surprise Tom or Michelle didn't flinch at all.

Tom looked up then smirked. 'Voldemort? No it wasn't him. It was those filthy Death Eaters that got 'em! I swore I'd get to them one day… just not today though…' Michelle was patting him on the shoulder sympathetically. 'Well anyway, meet my Mum and Dad! This house isn't full of magic so you don't have to worry.'

Harry looked up to Tom's parents. They reminded Harry of Ron's parents. 'Here I'll show you your room.' Tom motioned him upstairs. The grand staircase led him to a hall full of rooms. There were about ten doors to a room and Harry could tell that whatever job Tom's parents had, they were loaded. 'Here we are,' Tom pointed out pushing the door open. Harry's mouth dropped. The room was big – really big! It had king sized bed, television set with tables, chair and couches. There was also a door to a private bathroom.

'Whoa… thanks Tom…' Harry said looking around. Suddenly a question popped up. 'Who are your parents?'

Tom looked puzzled. 'Who? Oh them? They were friends of my Dad you know, outside friends from the Muggle world. He was best man at my parents wedding. After my parents died – ' Tom lost his cheery expression ' – after my dad died they took me in. Their names are Tim Waltens and Joanna Waltens, you'll get to know them, both of them are doctors.' Well that explained the big house, Harry thought.

'You don't have to answer this but, how did your parents die?' Harry asked regretfully.

Tom sighed then spoke, 'My mum, Anne Riddle, died giving birth to me because she had some sort of disease – you know that's like unavoidable but my dad, Robert Riddle didn't have to go… He was an Auror for the Canadian Ministry of Magic, double agent. His partner, Julius Timmers were on a mission to catch Death Eaters at a location given by Slavek Gnutten, another Auror. However the dad and Julius got ambushed and captured. Both of them sent signals to the Ministry then there was this fight, Julius got knocked out and dad was killed. Julius told the Ministry that the Death Eaters said they were informed by Slavek who was a Death Eater himself. Betrayed… You know if it wasn't for Julius I wouldn't be a wizard you know? He's the Minister for Magic in Canada, told me when I was eleven. It was his idea that I should go to the Waltens as a baby. I grew up thinking I was one of them, Tom Waltens but really, just another Riddle. I call them mum and dad since I'm used to that…' Tom sighed heavily then continued on. 'I met Michelle on my way to the school… working together to fight dark wizards since… well not really the big type but just enough to stop anyone who considers the Dark Arts. Well I think I'll leave you be.' He walked out of the room.

Harry sat down on his bed feeling really bad. But the relation? It was so related. Their best friend Peter Pettigrew betrayed Harry's parents. Voldemort came to his house and murdered them and tried to kill Harry as well but miraculously, he survived. The spell reflected and hit Voldemort. Voldemort's power was drained but only last year Voldemort regained his power. Yes it was dark times these days, except while he was at the Riddle's or Walten's house it didn't seem dark but cheery.

The dinner with the Waltens was quite delicious. Harry had never tasted food this good except from the Weasleys or from Hogwarts. After dinner Harry was on his way upstairs when he as blocked by Tom and Michelle, both of them leaning on separate wall, arms folded. 'I want to show you something,' Tom said. He turned on his heel then left off to his room. Tom's room was a bit larger then Harry's since it was on the third floor. Most of the shelves of the room were covered in Muggle novels, dictionaries, encyclopedias and other reference books. The other shelves were filled with trophies from sports such as Hockey and to his Muggle school like the 'Special School Service Awards'. However it wasn't a trophy that caught his attention but a medal that was in a glass case, 'Medal of Honor' and the 'Distinguish Service Cross'.

'Were you in the army?' Harry asked surprised.

'No, well I wanted to. Those two were my dad, real one. Julius gave it to me when I found out I was a wizard and told me the whole history of my dad. Those two, they're really valuable and I'll protect them with my life if I have to.'

'Are we going to learn more about Tom's history or the reason why Harry is here?' Michelle asked impatiently. Tom suddenly remembered why he asked Harry here.

Tom walked over to his bookcase then spoke to Harry, 'Don't tell anyone about this alright Harry? Not even the Waltens know about this, just Michelle and I. I want you to swear that you won't tell anybody about this!' Harry nodded. Tom took out his wand then tapped the bookcase. It turned into a reddish glow then moved aside. Harry's mouth dropped. He saw blackness and it didn't looked as though there was light beyond that point. 'This portal leads us to my secret hang out. I built this after we moved to England. I keep all my book of spells and – other things too…' Harry noticed that Tom was hiding something, Michelle didn't seemed a bit surprised though it did make sense since Tom would have told her everything or almost everything. 'Well Harry you'll go first. It's just like Floo powder, keep your elbows tucked in.'

Harry nodded then took a step forward to the black hole. He put his hands on first and felt that it was being sucked in. Listening to Tom he tucked his elbows in then stepped forward into the portal. As though holding on to a Portkey, he felt a jolt and was being sucked in. The scene stopped and Harry opened his eyes. He was in a dungeon room lit by candles. This dungeon looked almost identical to his room in the house except it was smaller and spell books and other magical books covered the shelves. Tom and Michelle instantly appeared behind Harry after a few seconds.

'Welcome to my little hangout!' said Tom proudly puffing his chest. 'Never thought I could create a portal to this place but… well here we are!'

Harry's eyes were travelling around the room but just then his eyes fell onto a black book with shiny gold letters 'Dark Arts – Advanced'. Harry gulped then spoke carefully, 'What's with that book?' he pointed to it.

Tom's face darkened. 'If you want to know how the enemy thinks you've gotta blend in. I study the Dark Arts a lot! It's what I'm good at if you ask me, really good. I can curse a target two hundred meters away and still cause the same amount of damage.' Harry gulped again then trying to pluck up Tom's cheery mood he asked, 'What's with that wooden box?' There was a wooden crate at the foot of the king-sized bed.

Tom's mood changed to it's cheery self again, and so did Michelle's. Both of them were trying not to laugh, Michelle seemed to be the one who had more self-control however. Filling in for Tom she said, 'Tom and I are working on this new joke store item called 'Filibuster Bombs'. They're small cylinder shells filled with Filibuster Fireworks of all sorts! Red for your normal bang while Black for your super bomb! They don't really hurt people, just cause shock. I reckon we've got about two hundred Reds, one hundred Yellows and Blues and seventy or so Blacks. Our goal is to get these into the shelves of Zonko's Joke Shop and make a little money along the way.' Harry could instantly tell they would wreck as much havoc like the Weasley twin Fred and George.

'Er, how do you set them off?' Harry asked.

'Simple,' Michelle answered. 'There's a string on the end like a dynamite, light it with your wand and just to tell you, there's a four second pause before it goes off so you'd better hurry it up!' Tom and Michelle opened the top of the crate. Inside were hundreds of Filibuster Bombs. 'We're trying to make over a hundred Black Filibuster Bombs but you know those are quite expensive…'

Tom seemed to have regained his breath from laughing. 'Anyway welcome to my humble abode! I study in my room at the Waltens but this is where I keep my spell books and homework that I don't want lying around. It's hard to keep this place or the bookcase a secret.'

After many weeks it was time for their trip to Diagon Alley so they can buy their school items. Harry had quite a eventful time at the Walten's house. Harry discovered, with the aid of Tom, that their was five other secret passages to other parts of magical community in Canada that way Tom can still be with his other friends. Michelle was staying with them until they had to step into the Hogwarts Express.

'Have fun,' Mrs Waltens said as Tom took a pinch of Floo powder and tossed it into the fire.

'Make sure you get good grades alright? I wouldn't like to know that you don't get good grades when that letter was – ' Mr Waltens was cut off when his wife elbowed him in the ribs, he silenced. 'Have fun…' he muttered rubbing his ribs.

Harry was looking puzzled but he didn't want to ask, not yet. Tom was first to step into the fire of green flames. He shouted 'Diagon Alley!' whoosh, he disappeared. Michelle was next, 'Diagon Alley!' and with that she disappeared as well. Harry waved good by to the Waltens then stepped into the fire and shouted 'Diagon Alley!' as well. He felt that familiar feeling, his tucked in his elbows then the scene finally settled in. He was in Diagon Alley where he saw a bunch of wizards and witches. Harry turned and saw Tom and Michelle were waiting for him.

'Ready? Gringotts first I say,' said Tom looking into the direction of the marble building.

Three of them walked through Diagon Alley to Gringotts. On their path there they met up with fellow Gryffindor Student, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. As they entered the marble building Harry saw Tom and Michelle's eye wander to each table where goblins were exchanging money or balancing out oversized rubies.

'Vault number eight hundred and seventy for me and also a stop at Harry Potter's vault,' Tom explained.

'Keys then?' the goblin asked.

Tom pulled out his key and Harry took out his own. The goblin examined it for a while then nodded to them. Following through to a cart, they sat in. The cart pushed at full speed down underground where they saw glimpses of fire-breathing dragons and other magical creatures. The first stop was at Harry's. Harry shoved a pile of gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts into his leather pouch. After the vault door closed the cart burst off again to Tom's vault that contained about the same sized amount of money. Putting the Galleons, Sickles and Knuts into his own pouch they headed for the exit. During their little roller coaster ride Harry suddenly asked, 'What about you Michelle?'

Michelle turned to him and responded, 'I'm Muggle born, my parents already got me my school items long ago.'

She turned around then Harry began to think that Michelle was a lot like his best friend Hermione. Hermione usually waited for Harry and Ron however but she was Muggle born like Michelle. Tom was like Harry himself, dead parents, living with a Muggle family and not knowing that you're a wizard until the final moment. Tom had the same personality like Harry too but then again this was another Tom Riddle.

They exited Gringotts only to find them facing Ron Weasley, his twin older brothers, Fred and George Weasley flanked by their eldest brothers Bill and Charlie Weasley. Mr and Mrs Weasley were in the background catching up to them.

'There you are!' Mrs Weasley said irritated. 'I thought you would go down to Knockturn Alley and – oh hello there Harry!' She smiled cheerfully at them but then her eyes shifted to Tom and Michelle next to him. 'I don't believe we've met, I'm Molly Weasley, mother of these trouble makers – '

'MOM!' Bill and Charlie burst out angrily. Bill started, 'I don't think Charlie and I got into that much trouble!'

She sighed then continued, 'Well not those two… by the way what are your names?'

'Michelle Beaucherie, Mrs Weasley,' Michelle greeted.

'Tom Riddle, Mrs – ' but that was as far as Tom got. Ron, Fred and George immediately lunged at him and tackled him into the ground. 'What the – get off me! I don't think I've ever done anything to upset – '

Ron however wasn't in for excuses. 'You were the one that gave my little sister Ginny that diary!'

Tom looked completely dumbfounded. 'Diary?' he croaked under the pressure of the twin's grip holding him down. 'What diary? I never had a diary in my life!'

Harry was about to burst out laughing. Deciding to step in before it got too rough he said, 'Tom and Michelle are transfer students you see. They came from Canada because the two of them got a letter from Hogwarts. They're wizard and witch so you don't have to worry and thanks to them I'm here. You guys never came for me so Tom and Michelle had to go and rescue me from the Dursleys. I've been staying at Tom's place for a while so no need to worry, he's cool.' The Weasley twin and Ron didn't look satisfied while Bill and Charlie were looking thunder-struck.

'Aren't transfer students rare?' Bill blurted out. 'I mean I know there is such thing but… well I never had one in my time at Hogwarts.'

'Special circumstances,' Tom said shortly. 'I've got loads of other reasons but… well I can't tell you, maybe Dumbledore would fill you in, I don't know. As for this diary? I never received a diary in my whole life! And I never knew you had a younger sister? Oh yeah, nice to meet you,' Tom said, the last bit with sarcasm. It wasn't a good start with the Weasleys…

The group traveled together through Diagon Alley buying their school equipment. Tom was looking over his shoulder once in a while and was shooting glances at the Weasleys as though he feared attack. Michelle was talking animatedly with Mrs Weasley about life in Canada and their trip to England. However when Mrs Weasley tried to talk about their reasons from coming to Hogwarts, Michelle only answered 'Ask Dumbledore'. All in all they were getting along just well except for the twins and Tom; Ron had forgiven him after get reassured by Harry that this was a different Tom Riddle.

'I still think we should watch out for him, in case he pulls a fast one.'

Harry sighed after Fred finished. It was Fred and George's last year at Hogwarts and they were going to plan a final bang at the end of the year for their pranks. However, the usual cheery mood of Fred and George Weasley was only a scowl and a menacing look to Tom Riddle. The answer to this reason appeared in a question by George, 'So which house d'you think you'll be in? Slytherin maybe? That's where the last Riddle went… and became You-Know-Who years later! So which house?'

Tom hesitated for a minute. 'Gryffindor maybe… Slytherin turns people into more dark wizards I've ever seen – '

'But you're use to that right?' Fred interrupted. 'Because you know you want to be in Slytherin!'

'Fred! George!' their mother shouted, 'stop badgering him!'

The twins fell silent. Harry could tell that Tom wasn't going to have an easy time, and knowing that Fred and George are from Gryffindor and that they're annoying Tom a lot, he might have no choice but to go to Slytherin. The reputation of Slytherin was quite a dark one and a one which many sensible wizards or witches would like to avoid. Tom's expression was quite unreadable but Harry could tell he was itching to curse Fred and George but what he said was quite worse – 'My great uncle is Voldemort…' Everyone stopped in their tracks. They had the most frightening expression as they turned to Tom.

'W-what?' Mrs Weasley stammered, thunder-struck. 'Y-your great u-uncle? You-Know-Who? Dear me…'

'You got to be kidding me! You mean – you mean you two are relatives?' Harry asked. 'You mean your great uncle was the one who killed my parents?' Harry didn't know how to feel. Was it being scared or was it being furious that a boy his age had a family member that killed his parents and gave him a cursed life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Getting Sorted

The next few weeks went perfectly smoothly if you counted out the many attempts of Fred and George Weasleys plan to put Tom out of action. No, all in all Harry had a decent time at the Waltens for the rest of the summer. The journey to King's Cross was pleasant enough since it was Mr and Mrs Waltens that drove Harry, Tom and Michelle. They waited outside the magical barrier for the right moment to appear at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. The trick was that the magical platform was not seen to Muggle eyes and you had to go between platforms nine and ten and press against the barrier. So they did. The three of the materialized in front of a scarlet steam engine bearing the words 'Hogwarts Express'. Tom was feeling a bit nervous now that it was time to board the steam engine; he could feel Michelle felt the same way. Michelle was gripping his arm very tight as though his arm was getting numb from lack of blood circulation.

'So this is the Hogwarts Express hmm?' Tom said thoughtfully looking around. Students were waving good-bye to their parents while others were seen running up and down the isles of the train compartments. Trying not to draw attention to himself he left off for the last compartment. Turning around to tell Michelle and Harry this, he noticed that Harry had disappeared. Perhaps he found his friends? 'Hey Michelle, let's take the final compartment.'

She nodded and they hurried off to the last one. Tom opened the door to find Harry and Ron already there with a girl that had bushy brown hair.

'Oh hi Tom,' Harry said. 'Sorry, this is Hermione Granger. She's Muggle-born like you Michelle.'

The girl stood up and shook both of their hands. Tom grabbed a seat at the back of the compartment right behind Harry and Ron's seat. 'So which house d'you think you'll be in?' Hermione asked. 'I mean you are a transfer student and – ' she shuddered ' – You-Know-Who's nephew… wow… I though You-Know-Who killed his parents… well that's what Harry told me…'

'Sit down and I'll explain all.' Hermione sat down at her seat and Michelle sat down next to Tom. Tom breathed in and began, 'When Voldemort, or Tom Marvolo Riddle as he was called, graduated from Hogwarts, he came home and killed his father and his parents at their house. Tom's mother died giving birth to him and his father left him at an orphanage. You could feel how bad it was… and how bad Tom turned out later. He wanted revenge and that was what he got… he murdered his dad and his parents… Well of course the news got out and my grandfather thought it wouldn't be safe living in England now that Tom was on rampage so he left across the sea to Canada. Well life began normally and well… after a few tens of years I was born… That's my story!'

The passengers in the same compartment were looking at him full of surprise, everyone except Michelle who seemed bored. Of course Tom had already told Michelle about this for she didn't look the least bit shocked. Hermione was the first to break the silence. 'S-so you mean you want revenge on h-him? You-Know-Who? B-but…'

'I didn't say that! I just told my story that's all,' Tom fixed. 'Besides Voldemort wouldn't guess since we're family.' Tom noticed that Harry was looking doubtfully at him. Perhaps fighting Voldemort more than once can change a person. 'Trust me, Voldie's not going to kill me 'kay? Just chill – ' However at that exact moment the compartment door burst open. Three boys, one pale and blonde and two other huge kids.

'Get out Malfoy,' Harry muttered standing up.

'Scram, get lost, get outta here!' Ron followed standing up as well.

The pale blonde boy however ignored them but was looking at Tom. There was a smirk on his face, then he said, 'Well, well, well… I've been around the train and some people say they saw two new fifth years, transfer students they said.' The boy's eye shifted from Tom to Michelle who was looking back at him with intimidation. 'You'll make goods if you're in Slytherin,' Malfoy said, 'I can see it there. Don't join Gryffindor where all the losers are.'

'Rather Gryffindor then cursed Slytherin,' Tom sneered. It wasn't a first, but Harry could almost feel a Draco Malfoy in Tom himself. 'You might want wander off before you contaminate the air in here, it's already hard enough to breath with those two rocks – ' he said looking at Crabbe and Goyle ' – plus… heard about the Malfoys, evil gits, they are.' Draco Malfoy's face turned deep red of anger and was now itching for his wand.

'You might want to watch it Riddle!' Malfoy said. 'I heard about the Riddles! Last one that entered Hogwarts was sorted into Slytherin and so will you! And her!' Malfoy indicated to Michelle. 'Just watch your step because I'll be on you! We don't get transfer students a lot; in fact they're rare! Why don't you just go back to where ever you came from!' With that Malfoy left the compartment with door slamming shut.

Tom, Harry, Ron and Michelle sat back down in their seats, all of them sighing. 'Sorry but that was Draco Malfoy… he's in Slytherin, stupid git too,' Ron indicated.

'I know,' Tom said casually. 'Known his family for a while. Know that they're all corrupted and sucking the Dark Arts like ever… can see that Lucius' son is the same like him…' Tom took out his wand and fiddled with it. It gleamed? Harry noticed that the wand was not wood but… metal?

'Say Tom?' Harry said. 'Is that wand of yours supposed to shine?'

Tom laughed and answered, 'Yeah, supposed too. It's made out of metal so it'll last long… Actually it's my dad's wand. Julius gave it to me when we first met, said I was the next person to use it in the family. Guess the wand was passed down from generations to generations.' Tom pocketed his wand. 'Say Michelle, what about your wand?'

Michelle was looking out the window of the train. The voice of Tom seemed to have brought her back. 'Oh!' she said surprised. 'Oh, right… here…' Michelle took out her wand then examined it. 'Wood, ten inch with dragon hair string.'

'Twelve inch with who-knows-what inside! Julius never told me what's inside my wand so I guess I'll never know…' Tom pointed out. 'Well tell when we're there…' He took out his black school robes and tossed over his head and fell to sleep.

A few hours later Tom felt a hand pushing him. Taking the robes off he found Michelle looking straight back at him. 'Almost there, put on your robes,' Michelle said smirking, thrusting his robes back into his hand.

'C'mon the train's stopping soon – oh wait right now,' Michelle said.

The train began to halt as they neared the train station. The sky outside was clear and cloudless as Tom stepped off looking into the sky. A voice was booming somewhere 'Firs' years over here! Firs' years over here!' A giant, about ten feet or more was standing yelling to the first years. Tom and Michelle followed Harry, Ron and Hermione to the unmanned carriages. It was four to a carriage so Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville Longbottom took one and Tom, Michelle and two others they didn't know went with them. The carriages followed the same path through the forest of trees until it was a visible. A castle with at least ten levels was looming in the grounds. So this was Hogwarts, Tom thought. It didn't look much different then his school back in Canada. The carriages stopped in front of the gates of Hogwarts, it was their cue to get off. They disembarked the magical carriages and walked up to the entrance door. Harry was making his way to Tom with Ron and Hermione following from behind.

'Ready?' Harry asked breathlessly. Tom nodded. Harry was grinning widely, 'Alright let's go!'

The door was pushed open and Tom was faced to the Entrance Hall. They walked through it viewing the armor and shields that were stationed. Tom had a funny feeling that the armors were trying to reach for him, he didn't know. The door to the Great Hall was visible ahead. Just as he neared it a voice was called at them.

'Will the four transfer students please come over here!' the voice squeaked.

'Four?' Tom said dumbfounded. 'What d'you mean four? There's only two! Michelle and I!' He only began to move when Michelle began to push him forward.

'Stop whining and start moving!' she hissed at him.

Tom scowled back at her then continued forward. He suddenly met a very short wizard who barely reached his waist. This must be Professor Flitwick, Charms professor that Harry had told him. Professor Flitwick was a very small man with white hair. Just then two girls about as tall as Tom, both of them skinny. One was pale while the other was a bit tan. The pale girl had jet-black hair while the other one had blonde hair.

'Oh good, you're all here!' piped Professor Flitwick. 'Good, now you will all be sorted after the first years okay? You will be cued to enter the hall when it's time so please wait out here.' With that the Charms teacher left into the Great Hall. All four of them looked at each other. Tom however was having bad vibes about the two girls, really bad vibes.

'So how 'bout it,' the pale faced girl said breaking the silence. 'Getting sorted? Hope I'll be in Slytherin!'

'Same here,' the girl with jet-black hair added.

Tom and Michelle were scowling at the two. 'Hope I'll be in Gryffindor,' Tom said harshly. 'Same here,' Michelle said nodding, 'hope I'll make it to Gryffindor.' The other two girls were sneering at them; Tom just ignored them when he heard a voice in the hall.

'… now let the transfer students enter!'

The door opened. The four of them walked out in the Great Hall, the heads of everyone turning into their direction. The voice of witch rang out, it was Professor McGonagall. 'Now, I will call out your name to sit on the stool. You will put on the Sorting Hat and it will sort you into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Now for the first student, Beaucherie, Michelle!'

Michelle walked nervously to the stool and put it on. Tom waited anxiously hoping she will be sorted into Gryffindor. Suddenly, strangely, he heard her voice in his head? But she wasn't talking to him, she was talking to the hat and the most surprising part was that she wasn't moving her lips. Was she talking telepathically? 'No I really like to go to Gryffindor,' Tom heard the voice of Michelle. Was it possible that he was connecting a psychic link with her conversation? 'No, not Slytherin… Gryffindor,' her voice said again. 'Not Slytherin? But you got it all! Oh well, better make it GRYFFINDOR!' The last part rang out loud as heard cheers and applause from the Gryffindor table, boos and moans from Slytherin table.

'Henson, Joanna!'

The pale girl with black hair stepped forward looking the complete opposite from Michelle. She wasn't anxious but seemed confident. Her wish came true, 'SLYTHERIN!' was heard from the Sorting Hat.

'Iola, Terri!'

The blonde girl walked to the stool nervous like Michelle. She put on her cap then began to feel really anxious. Her expression was looking pleadingly as though she wasn't getting her wish. Just then her voice rang in his head '… please! Put me in Slytherin!' There was a moments pause. Tom's connection with the conversation was lost when the hat rang out 'SLYTHERIN!' Terri walked happily to the roaring Slytherin table on the far side. She sat down next to her friend Joanna and began to talk animatedly.

'Riddle, Tom!'

Tom walked nervously to the three-legged stool. Sitting down he put on the patch and frayed hat on his head. A few seconds he heard a voice in his head, the voice of the Sorting Hat. 'Now let's see here… Slytherin all the way! Blood of Salazar clearly stands out and – holy crap! Blood of Godric Gryffindor? You smoking pot kid? Well let's see… Gryffindor or Slytherin, your pick. You fit well in both so there's no disadvantage.' Tom thought for a minute. If he was ready for his job he'd have to go to Slytherin but he wanted to go to Gryffindor for phase two of his plan… 'GRYFFINDOR!' The table of Gryffindor applauded loudly with hoots of glee. Tom walked happily over to the Gryffindor where he felt people began to pat him on the back as though he had just won a marathon. Tom slid next to Michelle, Harry, Ron and Hermione and began to talk about their plans for the school year. Fred and George Weasley sat down beside Tom talking to him fast with anticipation about their newest pranks.

'… George says we'll probably roll in about a hundred or so canary creams in a week or so,' Fred said enthusiastically. 'Inside the canary cream is a little surprise…' and his face cracked into an evil grin, 'but don't worry Tom, we won't jump you.' Tom found this quite hard to believe.

'Yeah, cool…' Tom muttered as the twins left his side. Harry shoved over and asked him what the Weasley twins had said. 'Oh they said they'll roll in about a hundred or so canary creams… I might as well make my own food while I'm here, don't like the surprise.' Harry sighed and walled off out of sight, then Michelle slid next to him.

Tom hadn't noticed this before but she was looking tired and weary. What was causing her to strain like this was almost indicated right after. The two girls that were sorted into Slytherin came marching up to him, Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. The pale girl, Joanna, spoke first, 'So a Gryffindor hmm? Well looks like we'll be rivals, won't we?'

'Yeah we will…' Michelle said coldly staring right back at them. 'Have you any business here? If not then you can shove off!' Her voice had a definite edge in it. She was staring furiously at one another, Joanna merely looked pleased.

'My, my… with a temper like that who knows what'll happen?'

'You'll know what happens after I get through you, Joanna!' Michelle was itching for her wand. Tom had never seen her so angry, but then again, Michelle always did surprise him. Tom grabbed Michelle's hand and signaled her to calm down. Standing up he said, 'You might want to leave now before someone gets hurt.'

Malfoy came up in front smirking. 'Whatever Riddle, just remember that you're the enemy now…'

With that the five Slytherins walked back to their table smirking at one another. Tom decided it was time to ask Michelle what was going on. 'So what's up? Already got a grudge?'

'It's them! I went off just for a while then met them!' she spat. 'Got into verbal insults and ended up stalking away with them following me! I never had trouble with people like them at home! Well a maybe a few…' she added. Tom sighed then stared back the staff table. Dumbledore was standing up for another announcement.

'Now let us begin the feast!

Food magically appeared in front of him. His empty plate now full of delicious food was ready to be devoured. Across all the house tables, dishes of strange food appeared out of thin air. Tom heard their was house-elves working at the kitchens, this must be their fine dine of cooking. The feast began with everyone digging in to their meal with forks or knives. After an hour later Tom found time to talk to Harry who was sitting to his left. 'Fine meal hmm?' Tom said, mouth empty. 'Never had one like this since a long time ago!'

'Gotta love it, Tom. The food they serve me at the Dursleys is hell if you know what I mean,' Harry said winking. 'I used to live in the cupboard under the stairs until Hagrid, the gamekeeper from the school, came and save me. Scared the hell out of my aunt and uncle.' Harry took another spoonful of Yorkshire pudding, swallowed then asked, 'What did you do? Before this I mean. I noticed when I was at your house that there was a Muggle rifle under your bed.'

Tom swallowed his share of food then turned to him. 'I found this whole lot of old Muggle weapons in the dungeon I built. Found it last year when I was fourteen – oh by all means I didn't mean to cause harm.' Tom added looking at Harry's frightened face. 'Just found it then I guess I decided to polish it or something. Found a bunch of old semiautomatics and some such. Nothing useful, just a bunch of rusty weapons, useless. I prefer my wand though… well I show you when we get to the common room.' He added the last bit with a wink. Whatever it was, Harry didn't really want to find out.

After the feast Dumbledore stood up, the hall went silent. 'Now I suggest the prefects of each house guide their new set of students to their house. Remember prefects, you are to set an example for the younger students.' With that the students stood up, the prefects of each house guiding them.

'Alright students please follow me!' said a voice at Gryffindor table. Looking around Tom caught site of Hermione, a silver badge pinned to her chest. 'Please follow me!' she said again.

'You're a prefect?' Ron said incredulously. 'You never told us that?'

'Prefect? Well how come I didn't see that coming,' Harry jokes sarcastically.

Hermione didn't seem to pay attention. She turned on her heel and walked off out of the hall, the rest of the house following her. Ron smirked and began talking to Harry quietly, Tom supposed he wanted to find out a way to get back at Hermione for not letting them in about the news. Michelle came walking up next to him with rather high spirits than before. Fred and George Weasley seemed to be planning more pranks by the way they were grinning at each other, Lee Jordan from behind making suggestions. Hermione was very well the target for this years pranks.

'Looks like Hermione is going to get it this year,' Michelle muttered to him.

'You think so?' Harry said turning back. 'Hermione's are friend so I don't see why she'll be – oh right, the prefect thing…'

After many twists and turns they finally arrived in front of a large portrait with a fat lady in it. The painting was moving around, winking at the new students. 'This is the portrait of the Fat Lady. The password changes once in a while, this month's password is "wimbledimble" 'kay?' The house nodded, 'Wimbledimble' said Hermione. The portrait swung open. They climbed through into the common room full of tables and warm comfy couches. The fire in the fireplace burning merrily.

'Alright, to bed!' shouted Hermione. The house dispersed into their own dormitory through the staircase. Hermione waited until everyone but Tom, Michelle, Harry and Ron were left. She turned to them and said, 'Sorry.'

'You know you could've told us!' Ron said.

'I'll fill you in tomorrow Ron at breakfast,' Hermione replied. She sent them upstairs to their own dormitory for bed.

'Hey Tom, you said you wanted to show me something?' Harry asked.

Tom looked back then remembered, 'Oh yeah, here look.' He opened his trunk. Inside it was his schoolbooks, robes, items then Harry noticed an old American World War II helmet and a rough sandy green color. 'Found the helmet along with the weapons, I made the robe, cool huh?' Harry nodded then went to his bed. Fifteen minutes into the night everyone was asleep, the sound of Neville's snoring confirmed this.

Tom's eyelid drooped until they were closed. He had a dream… a dream that was so real it scared him. The dream began with the sound of gunfire during the Second World War…

'Holy shit! Where the fuck is everybody?' said the Sargeant. 'Where the hell is 3rd Platoon?'

'I have no idea!' Tom shouted.

The sound of gunfire was hitting against the stonewall behind him. Holding on to his Carbine he pulled out of the corner and released three semiautomatic shots against the enemy. He had no idea where his opponent was but all he knew was that the enemy knew where he was. 'Holy shit! MG is pinning us down Sargeant! Gotta get them to pull away!'

'Then do something Riddle!'

'Yes sir!' Tom pulled out a grenade from his gear. Pulling the pin but not releasing the spring, he ran towards the gunfire and threw the grenade inside the window. He plummeted to the ground, still alive as the outburst of the grenade exploded. 'Got 'em! I got 'em Sargeant! Oh crap!' Sounds of more MG were heard. The bullets were shooting everywhere. Turning around the corner of the house he released more rounds into the position of the enemy. Men of the 3rd Platoon finally arrived on the scene.

The Sargeant arrived at his side. 'Riddle, go!'

'You want to get me killed?'

'Just go goddamnit! Go you goddamn soldier!'

Tom breathed in and rushed out of his hiding. He could feel the bullets traces pass him. Some of them were ricocheting from the ground. Tom could feel the bullets almost killing him hundreds of time. Out of act of bravery he charged the house ahead of him firing at will. The clip of his Carbine emptied, his ammunition was out. Reaching in for another clip, he jammed it in and loaded. A few yards away… Tom could feel his success for a promotion or maybe a Distinguish Service Cross… Whatever he felt he never got to find out. Jumping through the window he started pulling shots off his gun. The sound of the clip that was released echoed all around. The Nazis, he supposed, were shot down, some of them fleeing for cover but failed. All he realized that there was someone coming. Turning around he felt something hit him in the arm. His weapon fell down. Pulling out his pistol he killed the enemy. The Sargeant came at him patting him on the back.

'Well, well, well soldier… I say that merits a Medal of Honor, promotion, maybe a Distinguish Service Cross or some such…'

Tom awoke with a start. Hanging over his head was Harry and Ron looking white and pale. Both of them were staring at him as though he was mad. The feeling as though he was shot felt fresh in him, but it couldn't be true, could it? Looking at his right arm he noticed blood pouring freely from it. On his left hand he was holding on to his M1 Carbine. He looked down at himself and noticed that he was dressed in his uniform. What was going on?

'Tom… are you okay?' Harry asked shakily.

'Yeah… did someone… g-get you?' Ron asked stepping forward.

Tom looked around at the gaping faces. 'I had a dream as though I was fighting a war… World War II to be precise… I got shot in the same arm and the next thing I know I wake up! I mean… that dream couldn't have been real right? There is no way I could be at two places at a time, just not possible unless…' He thought deeply. Did he actually fight that battle? Was it possible that all things that happened in his dreams could come true? His right hand began to feel numb with pain; he was losing a lot of blood. His bed sheets were covered with blood. 'I have to go to the Hospital wing… can you two point me out?' They both nodded dimly and followed him out into the common room. It was empty, breakfast perhaps…

After a while they came by the door to the Hospital wing and followed Tom in. Madam Pomfrey, the matron stared at Tom in the same manner like Harry and Ron. Suddenly Tom realized he was still carrying around his rifle. 'Oh shit…' he muttered.

'My god? What happened?' Madam Pomfrey asked speechlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – The Visitor

Tom spent the next few hours answering questions from both Harry and Ron, Michelle came in afterwards followed by Hermione. Not only that, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall enters the Hospital wing shortly afterwards. Professor Dumbledore was calm but Professor McGonagall looked panic-stricken. Her eyes kept travelling from Tom to the foldable M1 Carbine.

'What do you have to say?' Professor McGonagall asked but looking white all the same.

'I keep telling you, the dream actually is real! It's as though I'm living two lives! I mean… this is the first time this happened to since…' he cut short.

Dumbledore however wanted to know what. 'Since what Tom?'

'This isn't the first time this happened,' Tom explained. 'Second actually. The first time this happened I was dreaming I went skating but fell. When I woke up I felt cold and all bruised. My parents or rather my guardians tried to comfort me but I knew something was going on. Well last night I dreamt that I was fighting a battle during World War II. I was sent into a fight and then I got shot… I was wounded in the arm and… well I woke up and here I am, in the Hospital wing.'

Dumbledore seemed to have agreed but Professor McGonagall didn't think one bit of this story was true. If Tom had to get out of this he needed a witness, someone who saw what happened or knew that no one came out of the tower… the Fat Lady was he answer.

'You can ask the Fat Lady if I got out of my tower,' Tom suggested. 'But I know I wasn't sleepwalking or anything, it was real. The dream actually did happen!'

'Can anyone prove it?' Professor McGonagall asked.

'Ask the Fat Lady! She'll know everyone that entered or exited last night!' Tom replied fiercely.

'Very well, Minerva would you please follow?' Dumbledore asked kindly.

She sighed then nodded. 'Of course I will,' she said dignified. Michelle who was waiting outside the door hugged Tom so tightly around the neck he felt as though he was going to black out. His arm was sore because Madam Pomfrey had just removed the bullet from his right arm. Michelle was looking white as ghost. 'Hermione told me at breakfast that you've been shot! Of course I thought it was a joke but then when I came inside the Hospital wing… I thought I was gonna faint!'

'I'm okay, just a little sore that's all,' Tom reassured her.

'You sure?' Michelle asked worriedly.

'Dead sure – no that's not what I mean!' he said at her horrified face. 'No I'm not dead okay?' She merely nodded horrified. 'Well here we are…' The portrait of the Fat Lady was in view. The Fat Lady greeted all of them with a merry wave. 'Oh, um… did you let anyone in to the Gryffindor Tower yesterday?' Tom asked the portrait.

She spun in her portrait once then looked at him surprised. 'Nope, not a soul! No one entered or exited the house last night as far as I can remember. I would know too if I was asleep.'

Professor McGonagall looked puzzled, then white and then horrified. 'So the story you told to the Headmaster is true Tom?' she asked. Tom nodded. 'Headmaster,' she turned to Dumbledore, 'what type of magic do you think is at work here? Surely no one now can do such trick, not even Dark magic!'

'No one in this school can, but maybe someone on the outside can. Perhaps Voldemort?' said Dumbledore.

'You-Know-Who? The Dark Lord? How is that possible?' Professor McGonagall asked shocked.

Tom found thousands of reason where it's possible. He held a deep secret only he and Michelle knew about. Both of them knew the deepest secret that both held. This is as dangerous as fight Voldemort himself because if he slipped then he'd be screwed, and not only him but Michelle along too…

'… well then it looks like we'll have to see if this goes on. If it does then we'll take action, be careful Tom,' Dumbledore said.

'Yes sir,' Tom said. He opened to portrait hole with Michelle following from behind, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall left back to the Great Hall. 'Oh… hi…' Everyone in Gryffindor tower was staring at him wildly. 'I'm okay just – keep you hands away from my Carbine, George – no really, you can't touch it, yes it is a Muggle weapon and – oh screw this I'm going outside for something.

The portrait hole behind Tom opened again. Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed through holding the same expression like everyone else. 'Don't ask,' Tom told them. He walked out of the portrait hole, Michelle, Harry, Ron and Hermione following from behind. He spun around and asked, 'Why are you guys following me?'

'Because – '

' – for your safety.'

'My safety? Hell I'm alright by myself!' Tom said dignified. 'Anyway you wouldn't be interested in what I was going to do next.'

Harry caught up to him and said, 'What are you going to do next, Tom?'

'Going to try this thing out! See if it's as good as a wand, don't you think?' Tom explained. 'Besides I think I'll keep this gun… can't find too many of these, these days. Besides, I think I know how to use it – '

Hermione who was a prefect wasn't going to back down with this though. She held him back and said, 'As school prefect I demand you to hand over that weapon!'

'Oh chill, Herm,' Michelle scoffed. 'It's not like he's going to hurt himself with it.'

'He could!' Hermione said worriedly. 'Besides he's underage! Doesn't even have a damn license for that thing!'

They were outside in the yard. Tom stopped, took out his wand and waved it around. Five targets appeared out of thin air. 'Well I'm going to try this out…' He unfolded the stock from his Carbine and took aim. All of them around him held their breath. Aiming dead center, he pulled the trigger. The recoil of the Carbine was much stronger than he suspected. He could feel the foldable stock of the gun push back against his shoulders as the bullet exited the weapon. 'Dead center…' he muttered. After his first taste of firing the gun he did it again, and again and again. It was a semi so he was only able to pull off one shot. Another ten or more rounds fired Ron shouted something at him.

'Perhaps we should go back! Before we make anymore commotion! We have Potions!' Ron shouted.

Everyone stopped dead. Potions was supposed to be the worst subject, or maybe it was because a very nasty professor, Severus Snape, occupied the position. 'Damn,' Harry swore loudly. 'Alright let's get back to the castle!'

Tom folded the stock, swung it over his shoulders and ran after Harry to the castle. After ten minutes of running he was face to face with the portrait hole. 'Wimbledimble' The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. Hurrying to his staircase he opened his trunk and threw in his M1 Carbine inside.

'Don't forget to change into your school robes, Tom!' Harry said from the door. 'Snape'll try to find every chance to take house points away from us, you and Michelle mostly since you two are newbies.'

'Thanks for the notice,' said Tom throwing off his other robe and putting on his black school robes.

All five of them entered Potions classroom, however Snape wasn't inside. Harry, Ron and Hermione took the farthest seats from Snape's desk while Tom and Michelle tried to take one not so far from the desk. From what he heard Snape was supposed to be the worst professor of all… he was just going to find out how bad.

Professor Snape walked in through the door minutes later. He had shoulder length greasy black hair and deep black robes that made him shiver. His pale skin looked unnatural with his rather yellow teeth. Snape turned on Tom and leered at him. 'Well, well, well… the last Riddle that came to this school was a Slytherin who later became the Dark Lord. I believe we should watch out for this one…' he said in a deadly whisper to Tom only. Snape turned away and sat down at his desk. 'Take out a piece of parchment and quill and copy what I write on the boards down!'

The Slytherins looked okay but the Gryffindors were looking quite poisonous to Snape. Looks like Harry's tale was true, Snape was an ass. Tom pulled out his quill, dipped in his inkbottle and began copying down instructions for 'Poison Healing Potion'.

'You think he'll poison on of us?' Tom asked Michelle.

'Maybe… probably… yeah, definitely,' Michelle answered.

'Stop bickering you two!' Snape snapped at them. 'That will be five points from Gryffindor! Anymore talking and make that ten!' With that he turned away and continued to write on the boards. Tom scowled at Snape behind his back and returned to his parchment.

After the double period with Slytherin they were due for Defence Against Dark Arts. They had not met their new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher yet, but they will soon. Harry who wanted to get into the classroom quickly banged open the door. Inside was a man with shabby robes, Harry, Ron and Hermione recognized this man.

'Professor Lupin!' the three chorused.

'Hello there Harry! Ron and Hermione, nice to meet you again!' Lupin then turned on Tom and Michelle and smiled, 'Ah, you must be Tom and Michelle, I've heard quite a bit about you!'

Tom didn't know what to say, neither did Michelle. 'Oh… really?' was all he could say. 'That's nice… what did you hear?'

'Oh just the usual,' Lupin said mildly. 'You're Voldemort's great nephew and the most recent Riddle to come to Hogwarts. Everyone thinks you might turn evil and hex everybody with their back turned, quite funny, don't you think?

'Funny, right…' Tom said darkly.

'Just kidding… anyway remember about the Boggart, Harry?'

Harry thought back to his third year when he was first introduced to Professor Lupin. 'Yeah I remember,' Harry said with a smile, 'it was fun. Why? Are we doing it again this year?'

'You read my mind,' Lupin said grinning broadly.

'Really?' Ron said practically hopping. 'We're going to face against the Boggarts? Haven't we already done that?'

'Yes but I figured it would make a good start for the term.'

Tom of course knew Boggarts. It was his first real opponent to practice spells, charms and other spells. In fact, he had a Boggart in his own room although he never let Harry in on that secret. He even practiced Dark magic on his Boggart for testing a couple of times.

'You do know what Boggarts are, Tom, Michelle?' Lupin asked.

'Of course we do!' Michelle answered for the two of them.

'Good then! Well it looks like we'll have to wait for the rest of the class,' said Professor Lupin.

In just a few short minutes their conversation with Lupin was burst. The fifth year Gryffindor students immediately swarmed Lupin and began asking him what he had planned for them. Lupin just shrugged at these questions and said 'Wait and see'. He told the class that he'd start the year off with everyone having a turn with the Boggart. With this the Gryffindors burst into excitement as mouths began to work conversations about what was their worst fear.

Clearly everything was proven in just a few short minutes. The most fearful one so far was Ron's giant hairy spider that turned into a leg-less spider when Ron yelled 'Riddikulus!' Harry was next. The Boggart stood there for a minute until pop! A tall hooded figure loomed over Harry. Its hood hid its face as it advanced on him. Tom suddenly felt weak. His knees felt as though it was made out of water, cold sweat going down his face. This was a Dementor.

'Expecto Patronum! Riddikulus!'

The Dementor stopped suddenly as a silver stag erupted from Harry's wand tip. It circled around the Dementor twice before the Dementor retreated then pop!

'Tom, your turn!' Lupin said.

Eagerly awaiting his turn, he took out his wand and waited for the Dementor. What was it going to change into? Voldemort? Death Eaters or just another Dementor? The Dementor-Boggart stood in front of him for a few minutes then pop! A cloud of smoke appeared then slowly disappeared; there stood… a dark hooded figure holding a giant scythe. Death. Death stood facing the whole class swinging its scythe back and forth. Tom stood his ground looking determinedly back at it.

'Alright, come and get me,' Tom whispered.

He raised his wand just as Death raised its scythe. Bang! A gold jet of light shot out of Tom's wand and blew a hole through the enemy. Death, if possible, made a sort of scream that sounded like a Banshee. The scythe dropped to the ground as it began to writhe and shriek then suddenly – it stopped. The Death-Boggart was gone. Everyone was staring speechless at him.

'Well… uh, that was quite a lesson…' Lupin said looking at the spot where the Boggart stood only minutes ago.

'I think we should go back to our common room,' Harry suggested.

'Yeah… for the sake of all of us!' said Ron but Hermione scowled at him.

Lupin nodded to let them go. Everyone was still a bit shaken but other then that, the conversation in the Gryffindor common room did not change. Everyone ignored the bit about Tom's fear while Tom planned to let off a few of the Filibuster Bombs in Snape's cauldron.

'I say let one off the minute he sticks his face over it,' Tom said. 'Hopefully it'll be a swelling potion!'

'You know you might get expelled for that,' Hermione warned. 'Actually if he found out you'll probably be dead.'

'Snape can try,' Tom said shortly.

The evening past by normally, or as normal as it gets before dinner. Tom's falcon appeared and dropped a letter on his lap sometime after the Boggart incident. Opening it up he read:

Dear Tom,

Meet me in the Great Hall at midnight. Come alone!

From,

Anonymous

He folded the letter then looked thoughtful unaware that Michelle, Harry, Ron and Hermione were around. Who would want to meet him at the dead of night? Surely he would get detention and lose major house points if he was caught… could it be a joke? But then what if it wasn't? He had to know.

'You better not go!' Hermione said taking the letter from his hands. 'You'll lose Gryffindor house points that we earned and I don't like the feeling of being last place in house points.'

'Oh come on Herm!' Michelle said. 'What if this is important?'

In the end Tom was set to go visit the sender of the letter. If it were going to be a trap, Tom would use the Invisibility Cloak that Harry leant him, if it was for real, then he'd confront the sender. All in all it would be quite dangerous going out at night.

'Alright, midnight…' Michelle whispered in the common room.

'See ya,' Tom said as he left to the portrait hole. 'I'll be back in – oh say, an hour?'

Tom opened the portrait slightly, just enough for him to squeeze through. He walked down the dark corridors a bit. The armor in the hall scared him, it creaked sometimes as though it was trying to grab him but then… a thought hit him. Could the armors talk? If so then he'll be caught in no time.

Just in no time he was inside the Great Hall but… no one was around. Tom took seat at the Ravenclaw table and waited. After ten minutes he decided to check his watch: it was 12:32 p.m. Just then he heard a creak of a door. Tom spun around and was met by a dark hooded figure.

'You Tom Riddle?' the figure spoke in a low voice.

'Yeah that's me,' replied Tom.

'I have something to tell you,' he spoke in a low voice again. 'Something that will eventually save you from a near death.'

Whatever Tom was expecting, it wasn't this. What was the stranger on about trying to save him from a near death? Could he brew up some sort of Elixir of Life? All he knew was that the stranger was speaking again. 'Have you been having strange dreams?'

'Hmm? How d'you know about those?' Tom asked. 'I've only had two, one in my childhood and one last night! So how can you save me? What's causing it?'

The stranger paused for a minute then spoke, 'To prevent these from happening again you must – ' But something made him stop. Tom could here footsteps coming from the corridors – Filch. 'Shit! Get outta here, you! You're gonna get me caught!' The stranger heeded and then pop! How did he do that? You couldn't disapparate or apparate in school grounds.

Tom had no time to think about it though, he threw the cloak over him. Soon enough he couldn't even see his own hands or feet. The figure walked through the hall, it was Filch. Mrs. Norris was by his side. Filch was holding a lantern on one hand sweeping it around to see who was in the hall.

'Who's there?' he called out.

Tom ran for out of the Great Hall as fast as he could. Looking behind he could still see Filch walking around the Hall looking for the intruder. But where did the stranger go? Hogwarts was charmed so that no one could apparate in or out. 'Wimbledimble,' Tom said to the Fat Lady. She opened her eyes and looked at him puzzled.

'What we're you doing out so late?' she asked.

'No time for answers now "Wimbledimble!"' Tom replied angrily. She puffed at him but swung open reluctantly.

Inside the common room was Michelle fast asleep with her head lying on a table. Walking over to her carefully, Tom prodded her a few times until she woke up. At first Michelle didn't know who it was but then caught sight of him.

'So… what did he tell you?' she asked urgently.

'Well said he could save me from the nightmares I guess…' replied Tom.

'And?'

'Well he was about to tell me until Filch came in. I had to run for my life to get the hell outta there!' he said throwing the Invisibility Cloak aside. 'Strange thing is that the guy could disapparate from the Great Hall. I mean… isn't this place charmed so that you can't apparate or disapparate?'

Michelle looked thoughtful then replied, 'Well I should hope so. Hermione said so too! How d'you think he did it?'

'I don't know… well I'm off to bed, it's one o'clock in the morning,' Tom said going up through the boys' staircase. 'See you in the morning.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – The Trip

It was a week after the visit with the stranger. Harry still thought that whoever disapparated from the Great Hall was… well not human. However, still… creatures can't learn to disapparate right? Harry didn't know what to expect and – to his surprise – so was Hermione. She always seemed to have the answers to everything but… now it seemed as though any idea of how someone or something could get inside seemed… well… hopeless.

'We should really watch out,' Ron said one afternoon. 'If that creature can apparate inside Hogwarts – then we're all unsafe from it or him! I'd say we should get rid of it or – him!'

'Now he can't be all that bad?' Hermione spoke out. 'If he's trying to – '

'What? Save Tom? I think that something's trying to pull a fast one on him! You believe me right Tom?' Ron said turning to Tom.

Tom was sitting alone in the corner with a book in front of him. Putting the book down they noticed he was looking very tired.

'I've been reading all day long for whatever that thing is, but I don't second you Ron. That thing or human was trying to save me and I could tell… he could've pulled a fast one when my back was turned and besides, he didn't even know who I was until he asked,' said Tom closing up the book.

'Yeah well… just watch your back,' Ron said. Was Ron becoming paranoid? Most likely…

'Ah damn it…' Tom muttered holding up his parchment, 'we got Potions in ten minutes! Double Potions to be exact!'

'Better leave now…' Harry suggested. As he stood up Tom walked by muttering something that sounded like 'Filibuster Bombs'. Michelle had just come down from the girls' dormitory, she was looking quite excited holding a small box and pocketing it in one of her robe pockets.

The class arrived to the Potions dungeon first waiting for Slytherin arrive. In a few minutes the Slytherin fifth years arrived looking very smug. They were sneering at the Gryffindors who stared determinedly back except for Neville who was cowering behind Ron. The door to the Potions classroom opened with Snape beckoning them in.

'Alright class take out your quills and parchment and copy this down…' Snape said writing on the chalkboard.

Harry noticed Tom fiddling with something inside his pockets – a Filibuster Bomb. Surely he wasn't serious? Michelle pulled out a Filibuster Bomb too, her wand in her spare hand. Tom looked around then nodded at Michelle. They both lit theirs. Knowing that they would only have four seconds before it exploded, Tom threw the bomb right under Terri Iola's seat and Michelle threw hers under Joanna Henson's. The two bombs fizzed for a few seconds until BANG! The two Slytherin girls jumped up when their seat beneath them exploded. The dungeon shook as the sound echoed around. Joanna and Terri looked as though were about to faint.

Snape walked towards the area of explosion. He examined the area and then walked around the class. He was looking for evidence but for some reason he found none. This stunned Harry for a moment. There should be some remains of the explosion.

'When I find out how did this,' Snape hissed, 'they will surely be punished!'

'Yeah right…' Tom whispered to Michelle who silently giggled.

A few days passed since that eventful day in Potions Tom was busying himself outside near the Forbidden Forest. Harry wanted to know what he was up to but he always kept to himself. So one afternoon Harry decided to ripe up another try to find out Tom's mysterious behavior.

He found Tom again at the edge of the forest fixing himself with a quill and a piece of parchment.

'What are you doing?' Harry asked.

'Nothing.'

'I want to know, what are you doing?'

'Nothing.'

'C'mon tell me!' Harry pleaded. 'What are you fiddling with there?'

Tom put down his piece of parchment then spoke, 'We're going to Bastogne, Harry.' Whatever Harry expected it wasn't that. Bastogne? Where the hell was Bastogne, Harry thought. Tom seemed to have read his mind and said 'Bastogne is in Belgium, Harry. Dumbledore's going to announce about it soon but I really have no idea – here look.'

Harry picked up the parchment Tom was fiddling with. It was a map of the world with lines drawn all over, weird calculations were written everywhere.

'What's with the calculations Tom?' Harry asked trying to understand the writing.

'I'm trying to determine how long it's going to take us and by what method,' Tom replied knowledgeably. 'According to the calculations I've come up with – we might be able to Portkey ourselves in or fly there!' He took the parchment back from Harry's hands and began to write again. 'I'd say we'd have to be dropped into the DZ somehow, plane can't land there or else it'll attract Muggle attention.'

'Wait a minute here, Tom!' Harry said. 'How d'you know we're going to Bastogne?'

Tom smirked and said, 'Listen today in the Great Hall during dinner.'

Harry did so. When it was time for dinner, the Gryffindor house walked down into the Great Hall. Harry was waiting for Dumbledore's speech. In a few short minutes Dumbledore stood up, the Hall fell silent. 'I have something to tell you,' Dumbledore started. 'All fifth years this year are to have a educational trip to Bastogne for… for Muggle Studies – '

'I don't take Muggle Studies!' Seamus yelled out. 'Well at least not all of us! Why do we have to go?'

'As I said Mr Finnegan, this is for Muggle Studies. This is also to prepare you for the Dark times that are coming ahead of us,' Dumbledore informed. 'Sixth and seventh years are going to remain here until the fifth years return.'

November 12, 1995

What Dumbledore didn't say was that they had to find another way into Bastogne since it would be easy for Muggles to spot them. A plane will be hauling four gliders, one for each house. The glider would be detach when they enter the DZ area.

Fifth year Hogwarts students who were waiting eagerly were now packing the gliders. Tom and Michelle were still looking at the plane doubtful however.

'I don't trust that,' Tom said walking around the glider for the tenth time.

'C'mon and hop in Tom, it's not going to bite,' Harry joked.

'Of course it won't bite, it'll chomp!' Tom shot back but he reluctantly agreed and stepped into the Gryffindor glider. Just then the pilot of the plane that will be carrying the glider came up to them.

He was tall, blonde hair and seemed over excited. 'Well my name is Sam Smith but you guys can call me Mr S, okay? We'll be travelling pretty high to tell you the truth and the reason you brought your winter cloaks is because it's getting pretty cold over there now. Well sit tight because we're leaving in ten!'

Tom sat down and looked at him doubtfully. Michelle complained this time, 'I don't think we should let him fly the plane. I mean, what happens if he let's us go early and we end up in some Muggle's house, how are we supposed to explain that!'

'Don't worry, we can always blow that Muggle with a Memory Charm,' Tom explained. ''Course we'll get into trouble for that but… well let's just say it was out of necessity.'

The sounds of the engine erupted. The propellers of the plane began to spin slowly then fast. The plane ahead of them began to move forward and soon the glider was being tugged forward too. Slowly at first but as soon as the plane that was carrying them was ready for lift off, the glider was being pulled into a fast speed. The propelled plane lift off with the glider containing the Gryffindors lift off too.

'Hey I can see the Slytherins, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws!' Ron exclaimed looking to the window next to his ear.

'Why is it so loud?' Hermione asked, her hands over her ears.

'They don't make gliders like this much anymore,' Tom replied. 'I'd say this was from around the forties or fifties, the plane ahead is – I'm guessing – a modified C-47 Douglas Dakota.'

The trip was at first very loud but soon they grew accustomed to the sound of the C-47 ahead of them. Tom, however, was fidgeting for something in his bag. After a few seconds he pulled out his dark green winter cloak. 'It's going to be very cold at Bastogne so you might want to put on your cloaks now!'

'I can wait,' Ron said lazily staring out at the window.

'I think I know why we're going to Bastogne,' Hermione said.

'What for?' Harry asked leaning forward.

Hermione thought for a moment then spoke, 'In 1944, during the Second World War, the U.S. Army was attacked by the Germans in the forest of Ardennes. The 101st Airborne Division relieved the military so they could retreat. Unfortunately, the 101st had very little, or no ammo and no winter clothing so most of them froze to death.' She shuddered at the last point.

'And your point?' Ron asked.

'I think Dumbledore sent us here to study what they faced during the Second World War,' Hermione replied. 'Actually I think it might be a good idea to face winter without all that special treatment and – '

'Yeah,' Tom said. 'Want to make you feel like home!' Puzzled everyone saw that Tom had the 101st Screaming Eagle's patch in his palm. He slapped it on to his left sleeve of his cloak, muttered something and the patch attached itself on to the sleeve. 'I used my wand and doubled the real one from my uniform I receive in my dreams,' he explained.

Relaxing he looked out his window and saw that the clouds began to disappear, the ground was covered with snow.

'Wow!' Hermione exclaimed looking at the terrain below. 'Isn't it beautiful and – '

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Startled, Tom looked out and saw gold jets of light shooting out from the ground to the plane. Suddenly he saw the Sam's plane explode into pieces in a great ball of fire. The Slytherins C-47 was already streaking towards the ground in flames pulling the glider down with them. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's plane had pulled off into the opposite direction, back to Hogwarts.

Just then the Gryffindor's glider began to fall down to earth. Since there was no more plane keeping them in the air they were descending fast to the ground.

'Oh shit!' Tom swore loudly. 'Everyone buckle up 'cause we're going to crash land!'

'Crash land? More like explode into millions of pieces!' Ron shouted back holding on to his seat tightly. 'Damn! I'm going to die today! In this stupid plane!'

'Glider! And we're not going to die, right Michelle?' Tom asked.

She looked to the window then back to him. 'We might live but I wouldn't put my chances on Slytherin! I think they just crashed into the ground!'

Tom was trying to get down to the cockpit of the glider without slipping and crashing through the glass face. Soon enough he was in the cockpit and was checking all the buttons. Michelle came by his side and said, 'What the hell are you doing?'

'In these planes – gliders – there should be a parachute button somewhere,' Tom said examining each knob and dial. 'Except I haven't got the slightest clue which one is which!'

Examining the dials and knob more carefully he finally found it. It was to his upper right. Stretching he pushed the button and suddenly, the glider choked forward and began to slowly fall to the ground. Turning his head around he yelled out to the Gryffindors, 'Alright everyone, sit tight!'

Soon enough the plane crashed to the ground although not very hard. The glider slid on the snowy ground at least a hundred meters before stopping to a complete halt. Tom unbuckled himself from the cockpit seat and looked back. Everyone was severely shaken and scared but all in all, they were in fine condition.

'Everyone okay?' Tom called out.

'Yeah,' Harry answered. He had apparently been holding Hermione tightly in his arms as the plane descended. 'Where are we going?'

'Tell you later but all of you better put on you winter cloaks!' Tom instructed. He opened the door out of the glider and walked out into the snow ground. He looked around and seemed to have confirmed something. 'We're in Volkstoiwcha.'

Dean seemed confused as everyone and said, 'Come again?'

'Volkstoiwcha! This is one of the famous battlegrounds during the times of Grindelwald! According to the books relating to this topic, everything here and around 'till the borders of Belgium are charmed. We won't be getting out by using the Knight Bus – '

'But how d'you know?' Hermione asked. 'It's not in the books – '

'Not you type of books, I mean Dark books that contained a lot of scary crap!' Tom butted in. 'We'll have to walk our way out or find the nearest city and head in.'

Harry seemed a little concerned however. 'What about the Slytherins?'

Tom looked back at him then said grimly, 'If any luck was with them, then they'll survive however…' he paused and finished, 'however they might not still be alive.'

'But we should still look!' Hermione said. 'Just in case, I mean… you think that lot will know where to go?'

'Do you think we know where to go? No I didn't think so!' Tom said heatedly but cooled down. 'Fine, we'll have a little search but if we don't find them when the sun settles then we're getting the hell outta here 'kay?'

Everyone in Gryffindor nodded in agreement. 'Alright Dean, you'll be point,' instructed Tom slinging his bag over his back. Dean however seemed to disagree and said, 'What makes you think you're the leader?'

'Because I've been in situations like this now let's move!' Tom retorted. 'Can't be wasting more time!'

Everyone in Gryffindor seemed to scared to disobey Tom, so followed. Harry seemed to think Tom was biting more then he can chew. Taking care of fifth year Gryffindors isn't going to be an easy task, especially since most of them were getting cold quickly. On one occasion Parvati Patil fell down because her legs gave out. Tom gave them five minutes to rest. During that five minutes he asked everyone whether they were dressed properly and whether they had food of some sort.

'Food? I didn't think we need to bring food…' Lavender Brown said. 'I mean… this wasn't supposed to happen! Our pilot, Sam, he's dead!'

'We're about seven miles from the Slytherin's plane, I'd say we should walk through night if we want to catch up,' Michelle suggested. 'Since the Slytherins are going to move on foot somewhere, it's best if we hurry up and take no rests 'kay?'

Tom nodded in agreement. 'We're going to have to go into night to cath up to them so… get ready for a long walk ahead of us.'

'What now?' Ron asked.

'Of course now, Ron!' Tom said. 'The Slytherin aren't going to stay in one spot but I suppose they'll take breaks in between so we should be able to catch up!'

Indeed the search for Slytherin was long and tiring. Everyone but Tom felt as though they were about to collapse, Neville having the worst of it. Four times in half an hour he managed to collapse out of tiredness and twice he managed to faint. This slowed down Tom a lot and he wasn't pleased. However Tom was forgiving and always helped Neville up on to his feet and soon enough they were marching off again.

Harry was trudging through the thick snow looking around the area. The forest he saw some one hundred meters to his right looked a lot more beautiful than the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. Indeed the pine trees looked as though they weren't having the worst of it compared to the stranded Gryffindors. But his attention was soon taken away when he looked at Tom's boots. It was normal, or normal enough. Apparently Tom had gone to great detail to make sure his boots were waterproof, snow proof – the works, but it was a knife. There was knife inside a sheath to the right of his right boot.

Soon the sun was going down. The pace of the stranded students increased. Tom who had replaced Dean as point spoke out.

'There is a forest up ahead. We'll make are home there for the night and head off. Unfortunately we can't live through the night in this weather – it's freezing!

'The girls' part of the woods will be in the left, Michelle you're in charge,' Tom ordered, Michelle nodded back. 'And the boys will be on the right. If something goes wrong shoot red sparks into the air okay? But make sure it's a real situation, not some dandy stupid one alright?'

All the Gryffindors nodded. Tom walked off again until they were deep inside the forest only lit by the descending sun.

'Alright, make camp! Tomorrow we're off looking for Slytherin!' Tom said. 'Oh yeah, try to hunt a bit while we're out in the woods!'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Six – The Enemy Within

The morning march came at a bad start. Everyone was cold and hungry because most of them had finished their caned food. Tom sighed then said, 'I told all of you that you had to eat little! Well don't expect me to find you food, go hunting when you can.' With that he turned and continued the march towards to the magical community that lay ahead. Even in the cold weather all Tom could think about was getting Harry to safety so he could enjoy a peaceful life – after Voldemort was dead of course…

Voldemort. Tom had not thought about Voldemort ever since he arrived to Hogwarts. His dream of killing Voldemort had disappeared and instead, he was stranded in a forest somewhere in Belgium trying to keep Harry alive from death. If Harry died now his reason to be in England would be a failure but not lost. He still had to find out about the rest of the Slytherins… Tom couldn't think now. Too much was going around in his head, all too much and what he needed was to spill it out… Harry would understand but the risk of him checking over his shoulder every five seconds is something he didn't need.

Only confusion, he told himself constantly. Tom continued to keep his mind straight without screwing up. However his thoughts were lost when there was an echo of a bang somewhere in the forest.

'Everyone down!' Tom yelled to the group.

Swinging his Thompson over his shoulder he kept watch. BANG! This time it came from his left. A branch of a tree was blown completely off, splinters flying out. Tom crawled to the tree and checked the dislodged branch. Picking it up he saw that it wasn't a bullet but hot air. It was magic. Whoever was around was a wizard or witch, most likely Death Eaters.

He brought up his Thompson aiming at the area where the jet was shot. Again he saw the gold flash of light shoot across the grounds. This time it almost hit him so he fell to the ground. Suddenly he realized that there were more than one foe but at least ten or twenty. The forest was filled with flashes of light coming from all direction. Out of nerves, he brought up his Thompson and pulled the trigger. The sound of the bullet leaving the muzzle and whiz across the field brought back his bravery.

'Wands out! Wands out!' Tom shouted as he let go of the trigger and pulling out his own wand, shooting curses across the field. 'Everyone, fight back! Stunning spells or whatever, I don't care! Fight back!'

Indeed they did. Soon all the Gryffindors and Slytherins had their wands out and firing stunning, disarming and other spells and charms across the field. However they had no aim to where they were shooting since they couldn't see the enemy. Tom ran from tree to tree trying to get a better glimpse at their attacker but to no success. He noticed however that the spells that the Gryffindor and Slytherin students were using were quite harmless if they wanted to defend themselves. Tom had practiced Dark magic more than once he was sure to use it now. The curse he was casting would kill if it hit them in a vital spot such as the heart or head. This curse, however, has no name and no incantation so the only way to use it was pure magic and thought.

After minutes of spells flying around the forest it seemed quiet. Tom spoke out after the dead silence, 'I'll check around, anyone want to follow?'

'I will,' said Harry walking to his side.

'Anyone else?' asked Tom, no one answered. 'Okay see you in a while.'

They both left into the depths of the forest. Tom could see the shreds of the pine littering the ground, splinters of the shattered wood sticking out of the earth and branches torn right off trees. 'Keep you eyes peeled,' Tom explained to Harry. 'There could be Death Eaters around I don't fancy fighting them handicapped – '

'What d'you mean handicap and what's that about Death Eaters here?' Harry asked although he too found that as the only reason for their attack.

'Well you know… it was probably the Death Eaters who nailed us out of the sky and attacked us just now,' Tom said looking around. 'For all we know they might be after – ' he paused then looked at Harry. He seemed to agree. The Death Eaters were after Harry and anyone around Harry was in danger. However Tom couldn't or would be least likely in any threat. He and Voldemort were related so Tom would have a chance to join his side or… die.

Would Tom betray Harry? He didn't know, it was too soon. Tom seemed liked a strong leader. Cool under pressure and keeping everyone calm in deathly situations. Soon enough though, Tom was tapping on his shoulder.

'See those two trees?' Tom said pointing to the crack between the two trees almost bound together. 'I'm going to take a look, you go over there.' He said pointing to another set of trees on the other side.

Tom walked carefully between the cracks of the trees not knowing what lay ahead. His wand was out, ready to defend him if needed and his Thompson was at his side if he was disarmed. The sounds of his footsteps were heard moving forward slowly. Looking around he saw Harry inspecting the trees and spaces between them.

Suddenly he heard a rustling noise above him – SMACK! Everything around him turned black…

'D'you think he's still breathing?' said a voice some where.

'I dunno… that hit looked liked it hurt,' a second voice spoke out.

'Oh jeez!' said another voice.

'What?' responded the first voice.

'He's a Muggle! Look at the patch! He's a Muggle!'

There were three people around him… 'He's not a Muggle Lynn, he's a wizard, see? – the wand shows it all!'

'How do we know?' said the second voice. 'Oh wait never mind – wand works.'

Tom opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by three boys, no older then ten, looking at him. All three boys had dark brown hair with deep gray eyes. 'Oh! You're awake,' said one of them, he appeared to be the youngest, 'I'll go get Mum!' With that he rushed off, sounds of his footsteps hurried down the stairs.

'Hey kid,' said the eldest one, 'how're you doing?'

Tom sat up and looked around. The room was clean, the windows were opened for the air to blow into the red walled room. 'I'm okay…' Tom said but suddenly he remembered how he came to be here. 'What happened? Where's everybody else?'

'You mean those friends of yours?' the one next to the eldest said. 'They're okay! They're downstairs with our Mum and Dad.' He said then paused for a while until he spoke again, 'Are you from Hogwarts?'

'Yeah…' answered Tom getting up. 'Our plane was flying into the country when it got shot down by Death Eaters I suppose – '

The eldest boy looked shocked. 'Death Eaters? There are Death Eaters in this area? No wonder why I saw that plane fly overhead of us in flames – '

'You saw?' asked Tom wanting to know. 'You saw what happened?'

The eldest boy breathed in deeply then said, 'I saw it. I saw four planes, two of them in flames and the other two escaped. We thought it was by accident, Muggle planes that fly over. We thought, whoever was in those planes must have died… but we were wrong. You and your friends downstairs all okay.'

'Well some died… Say? What's your name?' Tom asked.

'Hmm? Oh, I'm Otts Felsh and this is the second youngest in the family, Lynn Felsh. The younger one is called Hiersh or "Erse" Felsh.' Footsteps rumbled and soon their mother and the rest of Gryffindor and Slytherin appeared. Their mother brought hot soup and orange juice to Tom.

She put the plate down in front of Tom and introduced herself, 'I'm Claire, the mother of these three – ' she said indicating to her three sons ' – sorry for what happened. My husband and his friends found out that there are Death Eaters in this area so he set off. Again, I apologize for your injury.'

'It's okay Mrs Otts,' Tom said. 'Well actually, I was just wondering… are there Death Eaters around?'

'That's the thing, I don't know and so does my husband,' Claire answered looking out the windows. 'He's off with his friends to search for them again, he'll be back by nightfall.' She closed the windows then started again, 'How long have you been living out in the woods?'

Tom answered after drinking down his orange juice, 'About five days or so after our plane went down.'

'Ah yes the plane… We thought it was a Muggle plane but no, just you Hogwart students,' she said. 'I contacted your Headmaster by owl when we found you, a reply should come in a few days.'

'Thanks a lot Mrs Otts,' Tom said gratefully. 'Say… where d'you think your husbands off too? What direction?'

She pondered for a minute then said, 'I think he's going back to where you were, off to the south direction from this house. Why?'

'Well I just want to see if I could help him, that's all,' Tom replied. 'Besides, maybe a couple of my friends want to tag along and check it out.'

Mrs Otts hesitated and said, 'I'm not sure you would… my husband doesn't like to get accompanied by a bunch of strangers, far-away kids too… But I guess you can go since you survived five days alone…' With that she left the room and back downstairs with her sons following from behind.

'Nice lady hmm?' Tom asked Michelle. She nodded in reply.

'D'you really want to go 'Death Eater hunting' with a bunch of old men?' Michelle asked. 'I mean we don't even know Claire's husband for starters and we definitely have no clue where they could be now – '

'Yes we do,' Tom cut in. 'They're going back to where we were. All we have to do is follow the path back to the forest and we'll be able to find them – ' he finished then paused ' – but I don't want to go,' he finished shortly.

The evening at the Otts passed smoothly. The Gryffindors and Slytherin explored the small village called 'Vasetown' due to the enormous amount of vases in the village. Tom noticed that each villager in the magical community of Vasetown had his or her own vase with different designs. He talked to the many villagers who talked English back but with a bit of an accent however they were very kind to him and his friends.

'Had to give us this many treats huh?' Ron said holding a handful of treats given by the villagers. 'It's like Hallowe'en but times better – and again!'

'I second that!' Harry spoke out, holding on to loads of Chocolate Frogs.

'I've never seen a village with so many Chocolate Frogs!' Hermione exclaimed. 'I mean I've seen a lot at Hogsmeade but… this is ridiculous!'

Michelle stared at her disbelieving, 'Ridiculous? This is the best! I say we check out some more – ' But Harry interrupted, he was looking around for something. 'Missed a Frog?' Michelle asked.

'Actually no…' he said paying attention but looking around. Michelle however did steal one of Harry's Chocolate Frog… 'Have any of you seen Tom? He was around a few minutes ago but he suddenly disappeared.'

'Where'd he go?' Ron asked thickly through a mouthful of Chocolate Frog.

'I dunno but we should go look for him,' Harry suggested.

With that the four of them departed to look for Tom. Travelling from house to house, they asked the owner if they had seen a boy their age, blue eyes and black hair around their height. However, from getting their answer needed, they received more Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pasties. After a while they decided to give up but soon enough, they found him.

Tom was located in the outskirts of the village alone. He looked ruffled up as though he went through a beating of some sort, but he didn't. There were no bruises on him or any sign of physical damage although he still looked dazed. The problem of this was solved at one look in his right hand –

'Red current rum…' Michelle said amused.

'Great son of a bitch!' Ron swore loudly.

'The hell you doing with that!' Harry asked pointing at the bottle. 'Give me that!' He pulled the bottle out of Tom's hands and squatted down next to him. 'Where'd you get this?'

'You want it?' Tom said lazily. 'You can have it, some shmoe gave it to me…'

Michelle sat down next to him and asked 'What's wrong? Why so down?'

Tom hesitated then replied, 'You know even if we do get rescued we're still in big trouble. The Death Eaters are more active than ever and plus – Voldemort's back. I say we're all dead by summer or he'll have us all hunted down one by one.' He coughed then continued on, 'You know the cause of this? It's so simple and so easy that anyone can guess in one shot. The reason for him coming back – answer is right in front of our face.'

'What are you getting at, Tom?' Michelle asked.

'It's you, Harry… You great bastard,' Tom said shortly. Everyone was looking at him shock, Harry especially but Tom seemed to have came back to time and said quickly, 'What? Oh yeah, sorry about that Harry… just got carried away in my thoughts. You know that drink really loosens you up.'

'It's okay,' Harry said although a bit doubtful. 'Say… how 'getting back to the Otts for a while, they said we could stay for the night.'

As they turned up to leave Michelle spoke out, 'Actually can I stay to speak to Tom – privately.' Everyone nodded and left off leaving Tom and her alone. 'Hey Tom… what's up?'

'I dunno… I feel kinda empty,' Tom explained. 'Ever since we crash landed I began to wonder whether we were going to get rescued and we have. But I wonder why we go through all of this just – '

Suddenly Michelle got the drift then butted in, 'Are you talking about last year? About that incident? Look… it's over and it wasn't your fault that it happened! I mean anyone could make a mistake and plus – we couldn't get him or we're sure to be dead!'

'We could have saved him!' Tom broke out fiercely. 'I told his parents that if we ever encountered trouble then I'd take something back to them, but no! They got him now and he's probably dead for all I know! I promised them that before we left off…'

The two sat in silence for a few minutes as Tom looked around the forest. He swung out his Thompson and looked at it; 'This thing only takes lives away…' He threw on to the ground, took out his wand and blew the sub-machine gun into pieces. 'C'mon, Harry, Ron and Hermione are probably waiting for us…' He stood up, looked around then headed off to the Otts' house.

'Hey pipe down over there!' Harry said chucking his pillow across the room to Ron.

'It wasn't me!' Ron protested, 'It was Dean I tell you! Why won't anyone believe me?'

Tom watched as Harry threw his pillow at Dean who threw it at Ron and to Seamus, this pattern continued for quite a while until they noticed that Tom wasn't part of it. Putting his pillow down Ron asked, 'What's wrong?'

Tom looked at the crowd for a second then all of a sudden said, 'Why does everybody say that? I'm okay for the last time!' With that he pulled his covers shut.

'Does anyone notice he's cracking?' Ron whispered to Harry in the ears.

During his sleep Tom twisted and turned. The thought of last year was unbearable for him… He began to murmur, then twist and turned until he finally got his sleep he wanted. However he did get something else that he didn't…

June 3rd, 1994…

He stood there looking at that memory that haunted him ever since… Tom was standing on the grass ground watching him trying to save his friend who lay on the ground ahead of him bleeding. His friends had his hands over his throat, the blood seeping through his fingers.

'Stop! Stop moving! Stop moving, I'm coming!' Tom from the past said. 'Lee stop moving!' Tom was stretching his hands trying to reach to him but failed. Somewhere there was wand blast coming from all over the place.

'Tom we have to go!' yelled a girl beside him, it was Michelle. 'We can't save him!'

'No! Lee's still alive! We have to go for him!' Tom shouted trying to reach out. 'We still have to – '

Michelle however grabbed Tom by the collar and shouted, 'He's gone! We can't save him or else we'll get killed too!'

'He's not dead! He's still alive – Jack stop moving! We're coming!'

Tom woke up sweating. Looking at his wristwatch he noticed that it was only one o'clock in the morning. Tom remembered that day quite clearly… he was scared and felt guilty. Jack could be dead or he could be a Death Eater now. Tom knew that Jack would want revenge for not coming for him after they had to retreat to safety… all that in the last year…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – The Enemy Within

The morning march came at a bad start. Everyone was cold and hungry because most of them had finished their caned food. Tom sighed then said, 'I told all of you that you had to eat little! Well don't expect me to find you food, go hunting when you can.' With that he turned and continued the march towards to the magical community that lay ahead. Even in the cold weather all Tom could think about was getting Harry to safety so he could enjoy a peaceful life – after Voldemort was dead of course…

Voldemort. Tom had not thought about Voldemort ever since he arrived to Hogwarts. His dream of killing Voldemort had disappeared and instead, he was stranded in a forest somewhere in Belgium trying to keep Harry alive from death. If Harry died now his reason to be in England would be a failure but not lost. He still had to find out about the rest of the Slytherins… Tom couldn't think now. Too much was going around in his head, all too much and what he needed was to spill it out… Harry would understand but the risk of him checking over his shoulder every five seconds is something he didn't need.

Only confusion, he told himself constantly. Tom continued to keep his mind straight without screwing up. However his thoughts were lost when there was an echo of a bang somewhere in the forest.

'Everyone down!' Tom yelled to the group.

Swinging his Thompson over his shoulder he kept watch. BANG! This time it came from his left. A branch of a tree was blown completely off, splinters flying out. Tom crawled to the tree and checked the dislodged branch. Picking it up he saw that it wasn't a bullet but hot air. It was magic. Whoever was around was a wizard or witch, most likely Death Eaters.

He brought up his Thompson aiming at the area where the jet was shot. Again he saw the gold flash of light shoot across the grounds. This time it almost hit him so he fell to the ground. Suddenly he realized that there were more than one foe but at least ten or twenty. The forest was filled with flashes of light coming from all direction. Out of nerves, he brought up his Thompson and pulled the trigger. The sound of the bullet leaving the muzzle and whiz across the field brought back his bravery.

'Wands out! Wands out!' Tom shouted as he let go of the trigger and pulling out his own wand, shooting curses across the field. 'Everyone, fight back! Stunning spells or whatever, I don't care! Fight back!'

Indeed they did. Soon all the Gryffindors and Slytherins had their wands out and firing stunning, disarming and other spells and charms across the field. However they had no aim to where they were shooting since they couldn't see the enemy. Tom ran from tree to tree trying to get a better glimpse at their attacker but to no success. He noticed however that the spells that the Gryffindor and Slytherin students were using were quite harmless if they wanted to defend themselves. Tom had practiced Dark magic more than once he was sure to use it now. The curse he was casting would kill if it hit them in a vital spot such as the heart or head. This curse, however, has no name and no incantation so the only way to use it was pure magic and thought.

After minutes of spells flying around the forest it seemed quiet. Tom spoke out after the dead silence, 'I'll check around, anyone want to follow?'

'I will,' said Harry walking to his side.

'Anyone else?' asked Tom, no one answered. 'Okay see you in a while.'

They both left into the depths of the forest. Tom could see the shreds of the pine littering the ground, splinters of the shattered wood sticking out of the earth and branches torn right off trees. 'Keep you eyes peeled,' Tom explained to Harry. 'There could be Death Eaters around I don't fancy fighting them handicapped – '

'What d'you mean handicap and what's that about Death Eaters here?' Harry asked although he too found that as the only reason for their attack.

'Well you know… it was probably the Death Eaters who nailed us out of the sky and attacked us just now,' Tom said looking around. 'For all we know they might be after – ' he paused then looked at Harry. He seemed to agree. The Death Eaters were after Harry and anyone around Harry was in danger. However Tom couldn't or would be least likely in any threat. He and Voldemort were related so Tom would have a chance to join his side or… die.

Would Tom betray Harry? He didn't know, it was too soon. Tom seemed liked a strong leader. Cool under pressure and keeping everyone calm in deathly situations. Soon enough though, Tom was tapping on his shoulder.

'See those two trees?' Tom said pointing to the crack between the two trees almost bound together. 'I'm going to take a look, you go over there.' He said pointing to another set of trees on the other side.

Tom walked carefully between the cracks of the trees not knowing what lay ahead. His wand was out, ready to defend him if needed and his Thompson was at his side if he was disarmed. The sounds of his footsteps were heard moving forward slowly. Looking around he saw Harry inspecting the trees and spaces between them.

Suddenly he heard a rustling noise above him – SMACK! Everything around him turned black…

'D'you think he's still breathing?' said a voice some where.

'I dunno… that hit looked liked it hurt,' a second voice spoke out.

'Oh jeez!' said another voice.

'What?' responded the first voice.

'He's a Muggle! Look at the patch! He's a Muggle!'

There were three people around him… 'He's not a Muggle Lynn, he's a wizard, see? – the wand shows it all!'

'How do we know?' said the second voice. 'Oh wait never mind – wand works.'

Tom opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by three boys, no older then ten, looking at him. All three boys had dark brown hair with deep gray eyes. 'Oh! You're awake,' said one of them, he appeared to be the youngest, 'I'll go get Mum!' With that he rushed off, sounds of his footsteps hurried down the stairs.

'Hey kid,' said the eldest one, 'how're you doing?'

Tom sat up and looked around. The room was clean, the windows were opened for the air to blow into the red walled room. 'I'm okay…' Tom said but suddenly he remembered how he came to be here. 'What happened? Where's everybody else?'

'You mean those friends of yours?' the one next to the eldest said. 'They're okay! They're downstairs with our Mum and Dad.' He said then paused for a while until he spoke again, 'Are you from Hogwarts?'

'Yeah…' answered Tom getting up. 'Our plane was flying into the country when it got shot down by Death Eaters I suppose – '

The eldest boy looked shocked. 'Death Eaters? There are Death Eaters in this area? No wonder why I saw that plane fly overhead of us in flames – '

'You saw?' asked Tom wanting to know. 'You saw what happened?'

The eldest boy breathed in deeply then said, 'I saw it. I saw four planes, two of them in flames and the other two escaped. We thought it was by accident, Muggle planes that fly over. We thought, whoever was in those planes must have died… but we were wrong. You and your friends downstairs all okay.'

'Well some died… Say? What's your name?' Tom asked.

'Hmm? Oh, I'm Otts Felsh and this is the second youngest in the family, Lynn Felsh. The younger one is called Hiersh or "Erse" Felsh.' Footsteps rumbled and soon their mother and the rest of Gryffindor and Slytherin appeared. Their mother brought hot soup and orange juice to Tom.

She put the plate down in front of Tom and introduced herself, 'I'm Claire, the mother of these three – ' she said indicating to her three sons ' – sorry for what happened. My husband and his friends found out that there are Death Eaters in this area so he set off. Again, I apologize for your injury.'

'It's okay Mrs Otts,' Tom said. 'Well actually, I was just wondering… are there Death Eaters around?'

'That's the thing, I don't know and so does my husband,' Claire answered looking out the windows. 'He's off with his friends to search for them again, he'll be back by nightfall.' She closed the windows then started again, 'How long have you been living out in the woods?'

Tom answered after drinking down his orange juice, 'About five days or so after our plane went down.'

'Ah yes the plane… We thought it was a Muggle plane but no, just you Hogwart students,' she said. 'I contacted your Headmaster by owl when we found you, a reply should come in a few days.'

'Thanks a lot Mrs Otts,' Tom said gratefully. 'Say… where d'you think your husbands off too? What direction?'

She pondered for a minute then said, 'I think he's going back to where you were, off to the south direction from this house. Why?'

'Well I just want to see if I could help him, that's all,' Tom replied. 'Besides, maybe a couple of my friends want to tag along and check it out.'

Mrs Otts hesitated and said, 'I'm not sure you would… my husband doesn't like to get accompanied by a bunch of strangers, far-away kids too… But I guess you can go since you survived five days alone…' With that she left the room and back downstairs with her sons following from behind.

'Nice lady hmm?' Tom asked Michelle. She nodded in reply.

'D'you really want to go 'Death Eater hunting' with a bunch of old men?' Michelle asked. 'I mean we don't even know Claire's husband for starters and we definitely have no clue where they could be now – '

'Yes we do,' Tom cut in. 'They're going back to where we were. All we have to do is follow the path back to the forest and we'll be able to find them – ' he finished then paused ' – but I don't want to go,' he finished shortly.

The evening at the Otts passed smoothly. The Gryffindors and Slytherin explored the small village called 'Vasetown' due to the enormous amount of vases in the village. Tom noticed that each villager in the magical community of Vasetown had his or her own vase with different designs. He talked to the many villagers who talked English back but with a bit of an accent however they were very kind to him and his friends.

'Had to give us this many treats huh?' Ron said holding a handful of treats given by the villagers. 'It's like Hallowe'en but times better – and again!'

'I second that!' Harry spoke out, holding on to loads of Chocolate Frogs.

'I've never seen a village with so many Chocolate Frogs!' Hermione exclaimed. 'I mean I've seen a lot at Hogsmeade but… this is ridiculous!'

Michelle stared at her disbelieving, 'Ridiculous? This is the best! I say we check out some more – ' But Harry interrupted, he was looking around for something. 'Missed a Frog?' Michelle asked.

'Actually no…' he said paying attention but looking around. Michelle however did steal one of Harry's Chocolate Frog… 'Have any of you seen Tom? He was around a few minutes ago but he suddenly disappeared.'

'Where'd he go?' Ron asked thickly through a mouthful of Chocolate Frog.

'I dunno but we should go look for him,' Harry suggested.

With that the four of them departed to look for Tom. Travelling from house to house, they asked the owner if they had seen a boy their age, blue eyes and black hair around their height. However, from getting their answer needed, they received more Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pasties. After a while they decided to give up but soon enough, they found him.

Tom was located in the outskirts of the village alone. He looked ruffled up as though he went through a beating of some sort, but he didn't. There were no bruises on him or any sign of physical damage although he still looked dazed. The problem of this was solved at one look in his right hand –

'Red current rum…' Michelle said amused.

'Great son of a bitch!' Ron swore loudly.

'The hell you doing with that!' Harry asked pointing at the bottle. 'Give me that!' He pulled the bottle out of Tom's hands and squatted down next to him. 'Where'd you get this?'

'You want it?' Tom said lazily. 'You can have it, some shmoe gave it to me…'

Michelle sat down next to him and asked 'What's wrong? Why so down?'

Tom hesitated then replied, 'You know even if we do get rescued we're still in big trouble. The Death Eaters are more active than ever and plus – Voldemort's back. I say we're all dead by summer or he'll have us all hunted down one by one.' He coughed then continued on, 'You know the cause of this? It's so simple and so easy that anyone can guess in one shot. The reason for him coming back – answer is right in front of our face.'

'What are you getting at, Tom?' Michelle asked.

'It's you, Harry… You great bastard,' Tom said shortly. Everyone was looking at him shock, Harry especially but Tom seemed to have came back to time and said quickly, 'What? Oh yeah, sorry about that Harry… just got carried away in my thoughts. You know that drink really loosens you up.'

'It's okay,' Harry said although a bit doubtful. 'Say… how 'getting back to the Otts for a while, they said we could stay for the night.'

As they turned up to leave Michelle spoke out, 'Actually can I stay to speak to Tom – privately.' Everyone nodded and left off leaving Tom and her alone. 'Hey Tom… what's up?'

'I dunno… I feel kinda empty,' Tom explained. 'Ever since we crash landed I began to wonder whether we were going to get rescued and we have. But I wonder why we go through all of this just – '

Suddenly Michelle got the drift then butted in, 'Are you talking about last year? About that incident? Look… it's over and it wasn't your fault that it happened! I mean anyone could make a mistake and plus – we couldn't get him or we're sure to be dead!'

'We could have saved him!' Tom broke out fiercely. 'I told his parents that if we ever encountered trouble then I'd take something back to them, but no! They got him now and he's probably dead for all I know! I promised them that before we left off…'

The two sat in silence for a few minutes as Tom looked around the forest. He swung out his Thompson and looked at it; 'This thing only takes lives away…' He threw on to the ground, took out his wand and blew the sub-machine gun into pieces. 'C'mon, Harry, Ron and Hermione are probably waiting for us…' He stood up, looked around then headed off to the Otts' house.

'Hey pipe down over there!' Harry said chucking his pillow across the room to Ron.

'It wasn't me!' Ron protested, 'It was Dean I tell you! Why won't anyone believe me?'

Tom watched as Harry threw his pillow at Dean who threw it at Ron and to Seamus, this pattern continued for quite a while until they noticed that Tom wasn't part of it. Putting his pillow down Ron asked, 'What's wrong?'

Tom looked at the crowd for a second then all of a sudden said, 'Why does everybody say that? I'm okay for the last time!' With that he pulled his covers shut.

'Does anyone notice he's cracking?' Ron whispered to Harry in the ears.

During his sleep Tom twisted and turned. The thought of last year was unbearable for him… He began to murmur, then twist and turned until he finally got his sleep he wanted. However he did get something else that he didn't…

June 3rd, 1994…

He stood there looking at that memory that haunted him ever since… Tom was standing on the grass ground watching him trying to save his friend who lay on the ground ahead of him bleeding. His friends had his hands over his throat, the blood seeping through his fingers.

'Stop! Stop moving! Stop moving, I'm coming!' Tom from the past said. 'Lee stop moving!' Tom was stretching his hands trying to reach to him but failed. Somewhere there was wand blast coming from all over the place.

'Tom we have to go!' yelled a girl beside him, it was Michelle. 'We can't save him!'

'No! Lee's still alive! We have to go for him!' Tom shouted trying to reach out. 'We still have to – '

Michelle however grabbed Tom by the collar and shouted, 'He's gone! We can't save him or else we'll get killed too!'

'He's not dead! He's still alive – Jack stop moving! We're coming!'

Tom woke up sweating. Looking at his wristwatch he noticed that it was only one o'clock in the morning. Tom remembered that day quite clearly… he was scared and felt guilty. Jack could be dead or he could be a Death Eater now. Tom knew that Jack would want revenge for not coming for him after they had to retreat to safety… all that in the last year…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – The Encounter

It was another day, another wait. When or if Dumbledore ever received the note it would be soon and Tom couldn't wait to exit the country. A man greeted Tom, in his forties, brown ruffled hair and a very messy moustache, tall and strong this was the husband of Claire Felsh. The man introduced himself as Simon Felsh, a fellow citizen that lived in France that later moved to Belgium after marrying Claire.

Michelle woke up with the bright rays of light shining through her window. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were awake and talking enthusiastically about Divination taught by Professor Trelawney. Noticing that Michelle was up, Parvati quickly leaped to her bed holding out a piece of parchment.

'You know what day it is?' she asked looking excited by scared at the same time.

'No… why? What day is it?' Michelle responded.

'It's the 18th!' Lavender said who jumped on her bed as well. 'In Divination Professor Trelawney – '

Michelle snorted at these words. Like Hermione, Michelle who took Divination as well found it extremely annoying having to hear Harry die over a hundred times and Tom joining the Dark forces, that however, was no laughing matter. 'What about her? Did she say Harry was supposed to die in that plane crash?'

Parvati looked shocked but remain her composure, she said, 'No. Professor Trelawney said that a great disaster awaited us all on the eve of December!'

'You mean the last day of November?'

'No! I mean this month! She means this month and that's another prediction come true!' Lavender pointed out.

'Right… whatever…' Michelle answered doubtfully. She never liked Divination and hoped to drop it some day. 'Well anyway I'm going to clean up and get ready for whatever awaits today.' She left the girl's room and headed to the bathroom.

Tom walked through the dense forest. The cold around him, snow beneath his hiking boots and winter cloak and scarf to keep him warm. He knew that soon he would be saved and back at Hogwarts where everything would be okay. However he felt a sudden ache of guilt. No, he told himself. It was at least a year ago and there was nothing to feel guilty about… But there was. He left his friend in time of need. He left his friend to the Death Eaters and Tom was pretty sure that Lee was dead or now a Death Eater. Tom sat down on the snow, his back on the tree. What wouldn't he do for Quidditch now…

He was a good all-round player for any positions. As a matter of fact, during his third year, he played for his team that won the school's Quidditch Cup when they were two players down. Having to play as a Chaser and Seeker at the same time, Tom manage to catch the Snitch just before his opponent was about to score the tying point, they won by ten points. His thoughts on Quidditch were soon thwarted by footsteps from behind. He spun around only to face a breathless Michelle.

'Went… looking for… you…' she choked between breaths. 'Harry told me you went off looking around the forest, I figured I find you here.'

He sat down continuing to stare into the depths of the forest. The snowy mist remained in the air as Tom tried to penetrate it with his stare into its depths. In all his life he never thought about survival before… all he thought was how fortunate he didn't grow up having to watch horrific images display in his eyes… but it did. He didn't know how but sometimes he could suddenly feel a pull, a pull that tried to bring him to another life.

'Tom!'

Looking around surprised he saw Michelle waving a hand in front of his eyes. 'Thought you'd snap out of it! You were looking down that forest with a frown, like there was something there!'

'Is there? I keep thinking… the Death Eaters are out there… somewhere. They're waiting for us but I know they're not that stupid to attack a village.' He picked up a handful of snow and let it slip in his grasp. 'This world is too weak to stand up to his or her foe. If a village caught sight if a Death Eater they'll evacuate but the Death Eaters, they're not even that strong!'

'What are you getting at?' a voice said from behind.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were making their way to Tom and Michelle. Tom looked rather surprised but answered, 'Come and sit and I'll tell you everything…' The three sat down in front of Tom waiting eagerly for his talk. Clearing his throat he began, 'As you all know Voldemort, or Tom Marvolo Riddle, was born in 1926 and that he was born into an orphanage. Riddle grew up not having a father or mother, lived his life in orphanage until the age of eleven. That's when he received his letter for Hogwarts and left off. Well in his sixth year, we already know he's already turned to the Dark side, searched for the Chamber of Secrets and opened it. While Hagrid was blamed for all the incidents caused by Riddle, Riddle knew he couldn't keep this up so – '

'He put his memories inside a diary and tricked my little sister!' Ron butted in.

'Yeah… you can say that. Well Riddle left off somewhere and no one ever saw him again… that is until he turned up as Voldemort. The Tom Riddle we thought was an angel was a devil. Voldemort, as he called himself then, terrorized the magical community and the Muggle community. Panic erupted all over the country! It seems as though there was no way out that is… until he came to Harry's house. Now he had supporters, Death Eaters who were probably there to help him kill you. Well why did the Death Eaters join Voldemort? Did they want some his power or just like scaring the hell out of people? Well as you all know Voldemort met his downfall when he tried to murder him. Voldemort fled that night but what happened to the Death Eaters? Well I can tell you they ran as fast as they can away from our one-year-old Harry Potter!'

Hermione who was listening intently asked him after the pause, 'So what do you mean? D'you think all the Death Eaters are weak by themselves?'

'I'm saying that the Death Eaters gain their confidence by knowing we all fear them. I can tell you half of all the wizards and witches out there are twice as strong as the Death Eaters. I mean… look at the Quidditch World Cup last year! There must've been over thousands of people but all of them got scared at the sight of a dozen Death Eaters!'

'So you're saying we should try and stick up to them?' Harry asked. 'Because I know I can try but half the time or should I say, all the time I'm outnumbered.'

'That's what I'm saying! We should all band up in one rebellion force and strike back at them! We can't stay in hiding forever! We have to fight back! We have to know that all of us can't be put down by a bunch of old fools in Hallowe'en costumes!' said Tom now standing up. 'So my plan is, when we get back to Hogwarts, gather as many followers as you can and we'll train them to be the best!'

Ron stood up clapping, said, 'Good speech Tom! Except one thing – everyone in Hogwarts are a bunch of wussies. We're sure not to have the support of Slythering, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will say no and all the Gryffindors will probably run away.'

'That could be a possibility but if we can put up their moral then we're sure to get their confidence!' Tom replied looking at Ron. 'Besides… I'm pretty sure most of the students at Hogwarts will help us stop the Death Eaters!'

'And if not?' Michelle asked. 'What if they think we're going crazy and only wish to see death sooner. I don't want to die early but if it's for a good cause… then it looks like I'm in!'

Tom seemed happy enough about his friends' vote of confidence. Standing up he looked around then spoke, 'What are we going to call our group?'

'Well… I've seen this Muggle movie but I don't think – how 'bout the Rebel Alliance?' Hermione suggested.

'Star Wars? Nah, I don't think so. How 'bout… well we hate Death Eaters and we want them gone! Let's think about something original but not too original. There has to be a sting with it so we can easily make ourselves heard and let the Death Eaters fear us!' Harry explained. 'How many people do you think will be part of our group?'

Tom pondered for a minute then answered, 'Well we hope to have over fifty supporters, ignoring the adults that is, but with adults? I'd say over two hundred and with Dumledore's support I hope to have over five hundred. So I think a group would be too little for over a hundred anti-Death Eater supporters.'

'So what d'you want us to split into? Divisions?' Hermione suggested. 'If we're going to wage war on them we need a really good tactician – '

'Which I liked to volunteer as!' Tom butted in. 'I may not look like much but I swear that I'm a good tactician and as to that Division idea – I like it!'

'The big question here is – "Will anyone be willing?" I mean I doubt anyone would go up against You-Know-Who's Death Eaters,' Hermione said.

Tom thought about it in his head for a while then answered Hermione's question, 'Well we can wait…'

Lunch at the Felsh was great. Everyone, including the Slytherins joined in with the Gryffindors. All was right until Tom noticed that Mr Felsh was missing. He asked Mrs Felsh where he went but she just answered, 'He's off again with his friends.' Although Tom believed her, he still figured that it was quite untruthful. Simon Felsh was missing half of the day and it wasn't until late in the evening did Tom decided to run a search party. Mrs Felsh however, said that her husband was usually late and there was no need to panic.

'I tell you something's not right,' Tom said again and again to Harry. 'Mr Felsh has gone missing or 'with his friends' for more than five hours! Either the Death Eaters got him or he loves to play hunting a lot.'

'I agree with you but really… I mean maybe he does that? We've only known him for what? – a few hours?'

Tom began to pace, muttering to himself until he stopped suddenly. Remembering his little specialty of being able to read minds, he concentrated. He would be able to intercept Mr Felsh's conversation, that is if he was having one. Thinking hard, ignoring Harry's strange look, he thought about of Mr Felsh until…

'I tell ya Guy! There's nothing around here!' Mr Felsh spoke out.

'It's here! I just know it! The Death Eaters are here and I'll bet you anything their base is somewhere around this little block!' said the voice of Guy. 'Just have to wait a couple of minutes – '

' – you said that last time and everyone else left! Only I'm thick enough to believe you!'

There was a moment's silence. Tom thought that Mr Felsh and Guy must have been looking around for clues of Death Eaters. After a while he began to think, what if he could find their location? He wanted to know where they were so he could look for the base himself. However his thoughts were intercepted by another conversation.

'Look! There they are!' said Guy's voice.

'So what are we going to do? There are ten of them and two of us, not so much of fair odds,' Mr Felsh pointed out.

'Look maybe – oh shit! They've seen us – '

Those were the last words of Guy. Tom wanted to know more but heard nothing. He waited for a few minutes but got nothing new and Harry, who was looking at him strangely asked, 'How much are pondering about? I'm sure not that much – '

'They've go him,' Tom butted in. 'Mr Felsh and his friend Guy.'

'What? But… but how d'you – '

'Follow me,' Tom butted in again. With that he exited his room and down the stairs of the Felsh's house. The sky was darkening which meant that their source of light would be out soon and would rely on their eyesight. A few minutes away from the Felsh's house, Tom met Hermione and Michelle talking with each carrying big grins. Walking up to them Tom said loudly, 'Hello ladies! Can I speak to you two for a second?' Noticing that Harry was behind him, they knew something was up.

'What's wrong?' Hermione asked.

Tom breathed in deeply then explained, 'They've got Mr Felsh and his friend Guy. Don't ask me how I know it because I won't tell you just yet, you'll have to wait – '

'So a rescue mission?' Harry suggested. 'This might be our only chance to figure out where the Death Eaters are located.'

'And a quicker way to get killed!' Hermione said. 'If we get caught we're most likely going to get tortured.'

'That is a possibility but… you know we have to check. Just incase they are captured, we can come to their rescue!' Tom explained. 'But hey, look… we need to find out why they attacked us. Now it's most likely they did it out of boredom but if they are after Harry, which I think is why, why did they attack the Slytherins?'

There was silence after that. Why did they attack the Slytherins? Maybe it bad aim? Harry thought. But no. It couldn't be bad aim because he had seen the jets of light hitting it with perfect aim. However was behind the attack didn't feel happy about having Hogwarts students in their territory. Somehow, Tom was thinking that it was his fault. He didn't know why but he knew somehow that they were in this predicament because of him and if it was his fault, he'd get them out of it.

'So we all agree to be heroes?' said Tom looking at them all.

'Yeah… sure, okay,' Hermione replied, 'but we should ask Ron too.'

'I'll ask him if he wants too,' Harry volunteered. 'But what happens when the Felsh notice we're missing? They're going to panic.'

'They will panic once they figured out that their dad has gone missing,' Michelle pointed out. 'So really, they probably won't notice us missing.'

The sun had settled, Tom, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Michelle were already on their little rescue mission to save Simon Felsh and Guy. Although Ron had asked why he needed to be involve a couple of times, he agreed in the end. Night loomed over them like a bird of prey and the winter cold was beyond freezing. Tom had already informed them to bring their winter cloaks if necessary. Deeper into the woods they went, farther they were from getting rescued or finding their way back to Vasetown.

'Do any of you know how far we're going?' Ron asked shaking under his winter cloak.

'Well I'm guessing we should have found them an hour ago but… let's just keep on looking,' Tom replied. He was starting to feel that he just led them to their doom. If his interception was a mere play or joke, they surely bitten into it.

Harry kept looking back incase they were being followed. He wanted to know how Tom knew about this and he wanted to know now. 'Hey Tom! How d'you know Mr Felsh has gone missing? I for one, know that if you get us killed, I'm never going to forgive you.'

'At least we're die trying,' Ron said smirking. 'Actually I don't mind dying as long as I don't have to get tortured first.'

'You people are crazy,' Hermione muttered. She was thinking doubtfully now that Mr Felsh was captured at all. 'I don't know how thick I was to believe your cock-a-bull story! I just know we're going to die – '

'And how right you are…' said a deep voice among them.

The five spun around looking. Something – no someone were among them waiting. Tom, followed by everyone else, pulled out his wand. 'Where are you? Who are you?' Tom demanded looking wildly around for the voice. No one answered him, the silence began. Tom knew that there had to be more than one of them out in the forest and yes, they were the ones who captured Mr Felsh and his friend Guy.

'We've been waiting for you…' the voice rang out again.

'Where are you?' Tom shouted looking around. 'Who are you and what d'you mean we?' Tom thought how stupid he meant about 'we', obviously there had to be more of them. 'What d'you want with us?'

'Same reason as everything else – we want to kill you…'

Hermione whimpered at the ending part, Michelle just kept looking at Tom for answers. Harry had came into situations like this and asked, 'Are you Death Eaters? Are you working for Voldemort?'

'What d'you think Harry? I believe you already know the answer…' the voice said. 'The Dark Lord whishes you to join our ranks for the upcoming invasion. If you join us the lives of your friends may be spared after their memories are modified but if you refused…let's just say he has his own methods…'

'You keep your hands away from my friends!' Harry retorted fiercely.

'Oh I will! But I'm not sure the Dark Lord could…' the Death Eater said. His hooded face turned to Tom, he could tell there was a smile spreading. 'Ah, here is the one!'

Tom was taken by surprise. What did he mean?

'Yes, this is the second time we've met… too bad we were interrupted on our first encounter,' the Death Eater said looking his way. 'Having bad dreams?'

There was dead silence. Tom looked at the Death Eater thunder-struck. A few months ago he had seen the very same Death Eater in the Great Hall! In Hogwarts! But why did the Death Eater want to help him – but did he? For some reason Tom thought that the Death Eater was playing with him but now… he wasn't so sure that he would take his chances.

'What d'you want with me?' Tom asked.

'I want you to join our ranks, Tom Riddle! But wait? I seem to remember something here young Riddle… can you show it to me?' asked the man. 'Can you show us all? I believe all of us here can see it, it won't bite.'

'What's he talking about?' Michelle asked looking at Tom. 'What does that guy want you to show us all?'

'Nothing…' Tom muttered at her looking at the Death Eater poisonously.

Tom was getting very nervous now. He could feel the sweat dripping down the side of his head and he knew Harry would never forgive him after. Michelle would hex him faster than you can say 'HELP!' and Harry would probably kill him on the spot. He'd be sent to Ministry for questioning and Voldemort would come after his family and friends. Tom wasn't going to let them know, well not yet and he would have to lie his way out of this.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Tom told the Death Eater. That was a stupid excuse, Tom thought. Anyone could say I don't know but they probably did, and right now he could feel the eyes of Ron, Harry, Hermione and Michelle on his back.

'Fine… don't cooperate… DEATH EATERS!' he shouted.

Twenty Death Eaters jumped out of the bushes around the five. All of them encircled Tom and his friends; all of the Death Eaters had their wands out poised to strike. Any minute now he would have to defend even if their defence wouldn't stand against twenty or so Death Eaters.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight - To End it All

Tom was thinking fast. They were outnumbered ten to one and their chances of making out of this predicament intact were quite remote. There were at least twenty Death Eaters surrounding them with their wands drawn out for attack. If they tried to defend themselves they will be killed or taken prisoner but of they surrendered, they'll still be prisoners. Yep, they had no chance of getting pass the Death Eaters.

'Now… I will let you decide again. Join us and live or fight to the death?' he said again.

Harry looked at his friends. He didn't want any of his friends to get hurt or die but he didn't want them to get their memories modified and know him as an enemy. He weighing his chances until he finally came to answer.

'We're not surrendering and we're not going to join you!'

'Well that works…' Tom said full of sarcasm and muttered, 'Yeah we're all gonna die…'

Harry ignored Tom's remark and held his wand high and ready. Soon someone was going to cast a spell at them or the other way around and a fight will breakout. Like Tom, Harry knew that the only way out was to fight.

'But before we get started,' the Death Eater spoke, 'why doesn't our friend Tom here show himself?'

Everyone looked uneasy at Tom, Michelle asked, 'What's he talking about?'

'Nothing,' Tom replied quickly.

'Nothing?' the Death Eater said astonished, 'what not lift up that sleeve of yours?'

Any minute now Tom would have to reveal himself. If he could somehow draw the conversation away from himself then he'll save himself a lot of trouble, a lot of trouble.

'C'mon Tom, be a sport and – oh screw this, Imperio!' shouted the Death Eater.

Suddenly Tom's mind full of upcoming actions was wiped clean. His mind was blank and didn't seem to have a care in the world. Not even the presence of Voldemort could distract him from this. If truth be told, this was his first time placed under the Imperius curse but he didn't care… it was wonderful! But soon enough there was a distant voice calling to him. Pull up your sleeve… pull up your sleeve… Tom was about to do just that but wondered why?

'Er... why do I?'

'Because you're supposed to! Now do it!'

'Pull up my sleeves? What will that accomplish?'

'Do not argue boy! Do it!'

Had his mind been stronger he would not have given in but too late. Without thinking he was soon pulling up his right sleeve. Nothing. But then his hand moved to his left sleeve, it stopped. Although he was under the Imperius curse he knew somehow to resist it. His arm began to move to the sleeve but stopped when his other hand grabbed and pulled it away.

'Uh… Michelle there's something I need to tell you… not just you everyone…' Tom started hesitantly. It was now or never and he'd prefer now. 'You know how I love being the secret agent and all…'

'Yeah?'

'Well uh… I did secret agent stuff alright and you'll probably hate me and all…' he paused a little. 'Thing is, and this is no shit, I'm uh… DE.'

'You're a what?' said everyone in unison. Tom could see the Death Eaters were looking pleased. He was going to cough it up; he was going to face the music.

'I',' he said all that in one breath. No one seemed to have understand so he said it slowly. 'I'm a secret agent working against the Death Eaters but to do so I had to become one.' There was silence all over.

Harry looked shocked then suddenly went all red with anger. 'You mean you've been targeting against us!' he shouted.

'WHAT?' shouted Hermione, Ron and Michelle together.

'It's not what you think - ' started Tom.

'Bull shit! You - you were a - Death - Death Eater?' stuttered Michelle.

'Well it looks like there's no need for fighting now is there?' said an amused Death Eater. 'So… join us or die. You know I'm getting tired of saying that over, I mean… jeez this is getting stupid.'

Suddenly everyone had their wands on each other… mostly at Tom. He was now against, not only his the Death Eaters but his friends as well. He wanted to get out of this situation but 'getting away' wasn't an option at the moment. Right now he was faced with his girlfriend which, it was safe to assume, just dumped him and Harry, the one he tried to protect, well… It looked like the end for Tom.

'ARGH!' yelped a Death Eater in pain.

Suddenly all of the Gryffindor and Slytherin students that were left behind jumped out of nowhere to rescue them. The air was filled with spells being cast in all direction and Tom was rooted on his position confused. What would he do? He was firing spells against the Death Eaters but what about his friends? What would he do about them? He didn't want to hurt them in any way and didn't even feel like defending against them. He just wanted to stay away… fade in to the darkness… course that wasn't an option. His first action was to run over to Michelle and see if he could gain her trust during the hell happenings right now.

'Michelle?' he asked the girl.

'What?' she said rather fiercely. 'Get away from me you bastard!'

'Wait listen! Listen to me!' he shouted grabbing both her arms.

'Fine… make it quick before I hex you!'

'You've got to listen. I'm working undercover for the MBI, Magical Bureau of Investigations. The word is that we've heard that someone knows how to get into Hogwarts using dark magic and we want him behind bars. Of course this if for the Aurors here but I couldn't help tagging along. We've got operators already in working with the Death Eaters and I happened to be one of them. Please… I'm telling the truth.'

She was silent for a minute. Michelle didn't say anything or move at all. She didn't even react to the fighting going around her, which was escalating by the minute. Finally she said: 'OK I believe you… let's try to look for some cover.'

With that they took off into the firefight looking for a place to take cover.

Harry was firing stunning spells to every Death Eater. Suddenly, as it appears, dozens of other Death Eaters appeared out of thin air. They were now heavily outnumbered and Harry knew that the good guys would crumple soon. Draco Malfoy, to his amazement, was battling against the Death Eaters and ran to his side.

'Surprise to see me Potter?' he said with a smirk.

'Not so much as me to see you last batch of Slytherins,' Harry replied with a smirk of his own. 'C'mon, let's finish these bastards off.'

As the fight grew louder Harry realised something. How did the Death Eaters appear? Like Tom said the whole area was covered with Muggle repellant, apparition repellant, the works. They must have used a Portkey to arrive. Just then Tom ran over to Harry.

'Look, I want you to get to the Portkey! It's that book over there! I want everyone to grab it and go! It won't take you directly to Voldemort's place so don't worry… trust me.'

'Why should I?'

'Because you have to! There's no other choice! You either stay here and get killed along with me or you leave this joint and find a safe place!'

Tom was right. If Harry stayed he would sure be killed but if he took the Portkey there would be a chance the he and the whole group of Slytherins and Gryffindors will make it back to a safer place. 'Fine! You make some sort of distraction and I'll get everyone to hold onto me and the Portkey.'

'Good! Just to let you know that Michelle and I are going to stay behind and cause the distraction and we won't hold out long. This means you better haul ass!'

With that said Tom ran back into the fight. From bad to worse it went to hell.

'We're going to cause a distraction and let them make their getaway alright?' Tom said.

'Cool but what about us?' Michelle asked.

Tom was looking grim. He didn't want to say it but knew the idea was there. 'We're going to stay behind and… well let's hope God has mercy on our souls.'

With that they went back to fending off the increase amount of Death Eaters. Tom kept stunning one after another. He knew that they had to find up with a way to drag the Death Eaters that were crowding around the Portkey away from it in order for Harry and the others to escape. He tapped on Michelle's should to signal her to go deeper into the woods to draw the fighting away, he would follow after.

She ran to three trees away and began to attack the Death Eaters. Like planned they began to move away, one by one, to Michelle's location. Tom ran over to her and began to fire back at the Death Eaters. He was going through a moment of remembrance. He knew that this was it, this was the final battle to end it all. He might not win the battle but in the end he would win the war… he just knew it.

'You know… Michelle. If anything, you… if something goes wrong… just want to say, you know…'

'That you love me?' she interrupted. Tom nodded. 'Don't worry. We're going to make it back… I just know it.'

'I hope you're right about that.'

Harry saw that the Death Eaters were slowly fading away into the forest and there - there over by the nearest tree was the Portkey but where was Mr Felsh and Guy? Harry ran over to Ron and asked him the same question. He too didn't know where they were and could only assume one thing: they were dead or somewhere else. To their luck, it happened that there was a Death Eater that wasn't stunned and also wandless.

Harry ran over to him and put a binding charm on him so he wouldn't be able to move. Fierce he asked, 'Where's the guys you kidnap?'

'Wha-?'

'Where's Felsh and Guy?' shouted Ron.

'They're dead! Ha! I killed him in fact, one swift blow. You know he was grateful - ' but that was all that came out of his mouth. Harry, disgusted, stunned him and ran over to the Portkey to secure it.

'There's no use now. Tell everyone to get over here now!' Ron went off and began to inform everyone about the plan. The Portkey wasn't big enough for all of them so they would have to hold on to each other and hope that they would also be transported as well.

Now that the battle was with them it became impossible. Hope seemed to have fade away and the only thing around was the hope to survive, not getting out. Tom dropped the stunning spells and began to use curses instead. He shot a spell that acted like a bullet and saw it blow through a Death Eater's heart. He took down three others at the same place.

'I understand if you want to leave Michelle. If that's the case I'll cover for you.'

'No thanks. I'll stay here with you.'

'Thanks… Let's hide in that ditch of broken down trees. We've got cover on all sides so we should be OK.'

Harry grew increasingly worried about the fighting around him. If Tom was supposed to keep them away he wasn't doing a good job at it. Right now he had fighting going all around him and it was escalating every minute and this time they were the Killing curse.

Ron appeared by his side with everyone huddled up against the Portkey. Suddenly, without warning, Seamus went down dead.

'Right now we have Neville who's out cold, Parvati needs help and Seamus is dead - wait, add Dean to that list.'

'Is everyone here?' They all nodded. 'Good. Grab onto the Portkey! If not hold onto someone who is!'

They did just that and when the time came they were sucked out of nowhere and to somewhere else. For them the horrible fighting was over. But for two others they were in the midst of it.

Tom was huddled up against the horizontal tree that protected him from the curses that were coming his way. However when a curse did hit the tree it sent splinters into his face and now he had cuts all over him. Michelle was fighting furiously to keep them away from her but they were surrounded and they were getting closer.

'You know we ain't going to leave this shit!'

'You think I didn't know that!' replied Michelle.

Tom began to let loose with all the spells he knew. It was panic and he was in it. Death or not he hated this forever and ever. He let loose an illegal spell but if it was going to keep him alive then who really cares. He sent a wave of magic that stunned and killed a whole group of Death Eaters but that didn't affect any of them. They kept coming and coming.

Sweat beads were coming down his forehead even though they were fighting in winter. He began to let loose another wave but after he saw the flash. His breath lost and feeling light… his fighting was over. With that he fell back to ground.

Michelle saw him fall down and knew his status. Tom Riddle, the one she promised to go home with, was dead. She knew that she was the last one left and like it or not, she would be coming home with him even if it meant death or bringing back the body. She stunned a whole group of Death Eaters when she was swept of her feelings. She went loose and ended… she too slumped to the ground near him.

Harry did not know the fates of his two best friends that stayed behind. Because for Harry he was safe and sound back at Hogwarts but for Tom and Michelle… their life ended in the battlefield where they fought to the end.

Author's Note: Finished it. Kind of not what you expected huh? You'll notice that I did speed up my story a bit… for other reasons. Don't worry there's an epilogue and it won't clear things much better.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

For them it was over. For them the fighting was over and Voldemort was defeated. It is the year 1998 and they are celebrating after Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter. But there, during the celebration at Hogwarts, he thought back of the pass. He remembered the sad and horrible news about his two best friends that died with honour in the field.

'Another year has finished and I am glad to say that some of us had came home alive. What I am sad to inform you that many students at this school had been killed in one way or another related to the Death Eaters. But the two I would like to talk to you about demonstrated courage like none other.

'These two fought till the end when they knew Death was near. They fought to help save the many lives that could have been lost that day. The two heroes I come to talk to you about are none other that Tom Riddle and Michelle Beaucherie.

'The two will be awarded for their honour the Order of Merlin First Class. Both demonstrated a will like none other to protect someone else regardless of the cost of their own life. They fought determinedly against uneven odds and in the end, were successful. However it cost them their lives.

'Because of them Harry Potter and the Gryffindors and Slytherins are all here today. Today I would like to announce a new date. A date which will live on forever. Today I call it, not Remembrance Day although it should, but Heroes Day. Plain as it seems but remember that those who sometimes don't look like heroes are truly one.'

And that was Dumbledore's speech. Harry remembered when everyone, including the fifth-year Slytherins, applauded and cried. Their bodies were found and were turned to ashes. The ashes were later thrown into the near river around the battleground. The Michelle's Order of Merlin was sent to her crying parents and Tom's went to his parents. Well like Tom said, they'd lose the battle but win the war.


End file.
